Al menos James tuvo una buena idea
by FabiHGJALP
Summary: Sabemos que James siempre tiene ideas descabelladas, pero esta en particular resultara una muy divertida, y conmovedora. Todo lo que logren reconocer es propiedad de J.K.Rolling.
1. Chapter 1

Un común verano en la Madriguera se llevaba a cabo, como todos los años la familia Weasley se reunía para celebrar el cumpleaños de alguno de sus miembros con las típicas fiestas organizadas por la matriarca, Molly Weasley, esta vez, un 10 de junio del año 2023 las familias de todos los hijos Weasley se daba cita en la casa natal para festejar la mayoría de edad de Louis, el hijo menor de Bill y su esposa francesa Fleur, quien junto con Molly ponía de cabeza a todos los hombres de la familia en busca de ayuda para los toques finales de la celebración.

En la cocina se encontraba Ginny Potter junto con todas sus cuñadas, preparando la comida bajo las órdenes estrictas de la regordeta Sra. Weasley, disfrutando de una amena conversación.

Ginevra tenía muy buena relación con todas las esposas de sus hermanos, claro, la que llevaba el primer puesto siempre seria su amiga Hermione, esposa de su hermano Ron y madre de sus queridos sobrinos Rose y Hugo; su relación con Fleur había mejorado considerablemente luego de que esta diera a luz a su sobrina Victoire, casualmente el día del 1er aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts, aun recordaba ese día.

_Recondo_

_La familia Weasley en pleno se encontraba en los patios del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, luego de oír los rezos conmemorativos a los caídos en la batalla del 2 de mayo se dirigieron al improvisado cementerio cercano a la tumba del director Albus Dumbledore donde se hallaban enterrados los restos de la mayoría de los fallecidos, en ese momento se encontraban en la tumba de Fred, su madre y George lloraban en desconsoladamente, mientras los demás lo hacían en silencio, a pesar de que el dolor había disminuido, siempre estaría ahí._  
_De un momento a otro Ginny vio a Harry separarse de su lado con su ahijado Teddy Lupin en brazos luego de murmurarle al oído un "quiere verlos", los vio llegar a las tumbas de Tonks y Remus y se le partió el corazón ver llorar a Teddy, ese bebe a pesar de recién haber cumplido el 1er año de vida sabía muy bien que sus padres no estaban- pensó Ginny-. Comenzó a caminar hacia a ellos, tomo a Teddy en un abrazo juntos sentados en el suelo sobre la tumba con Harry mirándolos tiernamente mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas seguramente con los recuerdos del último de los merodeadores en vida._  
_Justo cuando Ginny iba a levantarse a abrazar a Harry un grito de dolor los sorprendió a todos, quienes automáticamente llegaron hacia Fleur Weasley que sostenía su abultado vientre de 9 meses con sus manos y gritaba:_

_¡William Arthur Weasley Prewett es horaaaaaa!_

_Ginevra en ese instante solo atino a mirar a Bill que estaba como de si le hubieran lanzado un Petrificus Totalus, regreso su mirada a Fleur, quedando más sorprendida que antes, Harry, su novio, ya la tenía alzada en brazos y corría hacia otra dirección, corriendo rápidamente llego hasta Harry y le dijo:_

_¿A dónde vas?_

_A la cabaña de Hagrid, no alcanzara a llegar a la enfermería, corre a llamar a Madam Promfrey- respondió caminando apresuradamente con cara de dolor ya que Fleur le jalaba el cabello negro azabache._

_Luego de asentir comenzó a correr hacia el castillo pero no dio ni 2 pasos cuando un horrible grito de la francesa la hizo detenerse y girar hacia ella._

_Ginevra detente ahí, no me vas a dejar sola con Harry, tu también vieneeeeeeee- la ultima palabra la grito con más fuerza jalando de nuevo del cabello del joven Potter al llegarle una nueva contracción._

_Ginny no tuvo más opción, corrió junto a su novio y al llegar a la cabaña de Harry toco la puerta con fuerza y nerviosismo por los gritos histéricos que emitía su cuñada._  
_El semi-gigante al abrir los miro desconcertadamente pero el oír un grito de fleur en el que amezaba con lanzarle un Avada Kedavra solo los dejo entrar, diciéndole que la colocaban en la cama mientras él iba a avisar al resto de los Weasley, Ginny ordeno a Harry que le diera una mantas, cosa que no pudo completar dado a que Fleur dio un desesperado grito de dolor y se oyó un llanto infantil proveniente la bebe que ahora Ginny tenía en sus manos._

_Gin- musito Harry._

_Apúrate idiota las mantas- contesto Ginny despertando del shock y haciendo que Harry hiciera lo propio._

_Comenzó a limpiar a la pequeña bebe rubia mientras la madre clamaba por ver a su hija, justo cuando le mostraba a su cuñada a la pequeña recién nacida entro la tropa weasley liderados por Bill que al percatarse de la escena, cayo desmayado al piso._

_Fin Recondo_

Sí que había sido un extraño día, un la Sra. Potter se pregunta cómo hizo para no caer inconsciente al ayudar a traer al mundo a su sobrina Victoire, esto hizo que los padres de la pequeña le colocaran su nombre a la niña, Victoire Ginevra, cuantos años habían pasado de eso, ahora Victoire contaba con 24 años y estaba comprometida con su ahijado Teddy.

Con Audrey su relación era otra cosa, desde que la conoció como novia de su hermano Percy se habían llevado de maravilla, aunque aún no podía comprender como una mujer tan llena de vida y espontanea podía esta con un pomposo y cuadriculado con su hermano mayor. Los milagros del amor-pensó Ginny- ese amor que hijo que nacieran sus sobrinas Molly II y Lucy, unas lindas princesas muy parecidas a su padre.

Y finalmente angelina, la última en llegar a la familia formalmente, y formalmente dado a que ella George se casaron 1 año luego de nacer Roxanne, otra de sus sobrinas, idéntica a Angie pero con el toque Weasley por donde se le mire.

Tristemente solo tenía a 4 cuñadas, ya que el mujeriego de Charlie aun no había querido sentar cabeza.

Despertó se su ensoñación cuando oyó las risas de sus cuñadas, se volvió a verlas, y se sorprendió al verlas mirándola a ella, al preguntarles que sucedía, Audrey respondió:

Nada querida, solo nos preguntábamos que tan bueno había sido el revolcón anoche con Harry para que estuvieras como en las nubes por tanto rato- dijo causando una nueva tanda de carcajadas y un gran sonrojo de la pellirroja

Bueno, si realmente buscan una respuesta puedo decirles que fue fantástico, aunque no era en eso que estaba pensando- respondió burlonamente uniéndose a las carcajadas de sus cuñadas.

Las risas se vieron interrumpidas al llegar la Sra. Weasley diciéndoles que ya debían ir a servir los platos, que ya los invitados estaban llegando.

Mientras caminaban hacia la carpa instalada en el patio de la madriguera Ginny pudo divisar angelina acercándose a Fleur y susurrarle:

Mi revolcón también fue fantástico, aunque no dudo que el de Harry haya sido buenísimo también.

Esto provoco que tanto Angie, Ginny y Fleur rieran escandalosamente, bajo las miradas de duda del resto de las mujeres.

Luego de dejar la comida en una de las mesas, todas fueron hacia una esquina de la carpa donde se encontraban sus esposos riendo también, seguramente por un comentario de George, con un vaso de wiski de fuego en una de sus manos.

Que les causa tanta risa?- indago Hermione a los hombres al llegar junto a ellos.

Lo siento querida pero son cosas de hombres- respondió Ron, recibiendo una mirada de odio de todas las mujeres presentes, aunque ninguna como la de Herms, mientras estas se daban vuelta y se dirigían a sentarse en una de las mesas al otro lado de la carpa

Excelente hermano, no hubiera sido nada bueno decirles a sus esposas que estábamos planeando una despedida de soltero para Ted con strippers muggles incluidas- dijo Charlie al grupo

Sigue sin gustarme mucho la idea, Teddy puede correr peligro si se entera Victoire de eso- opino dudoso Harry

Claro, hablas por experiencia propia, cierto amigo?- se burló ron

Oh cállate ron, no tiene punto de comparación, Victoire tiene sangre veela y sabemos el carácter que se gasta, además de lo insoportable, con mucho respeto Bill, que ha estado con los prepara...

Como que no hay punto de comparación?-interrumpió George- vivimos durante 23 años con tu esposa y conocemos perfectamente las cosas que hace cuando está molesta- termino con cara de miedo, que también estaba en todos los demás, incluido Harry, que revivían momentos de su vida con la ahora Sra. Potter en los cuales temieron por su vida.

Todavía me pregunto cómo haces para soportar a mi hermanita cuñado- dijo Bill a Harry.

Oh, pues seguro hace que se contente durante las noches- dijo George medio desagrado medio divertido.

Por favor George que es nuestra hermana pequeña- casi grito Percy con cara de terror.

Pero Percy por Merlín, aunque me cueste aceptarlo Ginny ya es toda una mujer, no creo que haya hecho a James, Albus y Lily de la nada- contraataco Ron dificultosamente.

Al oír esto Harry se ahogó con su bebida, nunca había sido cómodo hablar de la intimidad con Ginny con sus hermanos.

Luego de darle palmadas en la espalda a Potter para evitar una muerte por ahogamiento, aun riendo por la cara colorada de su cuñado, Charlie opino:

Eso seguro que no Ronnie, aún recuerdo cuando llego a casa un domingo, y nos soltó que estaba embarazada, ¡de su tercer hijo Merlín! Por porque su esposo era un gran semental- este comentario causo una gran carcajada general de los Weasley, mientras miraban la cara prendida en fuego de Harry.

Chicos basta, un poco más y la cabeza de este roba hermanas explota- dijo burlonamente Bill

¿Roba hermanas? Menos mal que nos la saco de encima- dijo Ron aun riendo

Dirigiendo una mirada cargada de furia de su mejor amigo Harry respondió:

Gracias Bill, y ciertamente, Gin no hizo a nuestros hijos sola, yo la ayude, y valla que lo disfrutamos, a James lo hicimos en la cocina, a Albus en la recamara de James y a Lily en la bañera- dijo con una sonrisa Harry, sabiendo perfectamente que no era así, pero sabiendo que sus cuñados no podrían resistir a ese tipo de revelaciones, se carcajeo aún más fuerte cuando uno a una se fuero levantando de la mesa con caras asqueadas y maldiciendo por lo bajo, definitivamente Harry Potter sabia jugar sus cartas.


	2. Chapter 2

En la sala de la madriguera se encontraban sentados todos los nietos Weasley, haciendo tiempo para realizar su Entrada Triunfal- Como la había llamado James- a la carpa, sí que era bromista y egocéntrico el mayor de los niños Potter, claro Fred II no se quedaba atrás, y junto con Dominique se hacían llamar los Merodeadores III.

Creo que debemos practicar por última vez- Dijo James en voz alta interrumpiendo todas las conversaciones que mantenían sus primos.

Otra vez Potter? Esta mañana practicamos por 2 horas, creo que ya es suficiente- opino Scorpius Malfoy que estaba sentado junto a su novia Rose y su mejor amigo Albus.

Creo que Scourpius tiene razón James, ya debe faltar poco para que salgamos y todos nos sabemos todos los movimientos de memoria- Secundo Albus a su amigo

Justo cuando James iba a contestar Louis bajo de las escaleras haciendo buen uso de sus poderes de semi-veela heredados con su madre, esto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los hombres presentes.

Venga Loui, ser el primer hombre veela de la historia tiene sus beneficios, ¿a qué si?- Bromeo Fred II abrazando a su primo por los hombros

Calla Fred, hola primos, princesas- Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia- ¿cuánto falta para salir?

Muy ansioso por ver a Mary ¿cierto?- Se mofo James a lo que Louis respondió con una colleja.

Louis querido, feliz cumpleaños, no le pegues a Jamsie- dijo Molly entrando sorpresivamente abrazando a su nieto- Chicos, que hacen que no felicitan a su primo, venga, andando.

Abue ya lo felicitamos, hace muuuuuucho rato- Dijo Rose a su abuela mirando con rabia a James ya que los había despertado a las 3 de la mañana para practicar la dichosa entrada triunfal.

Bueno, más les vale- Dijo Molly dando un beso en la mejilla de su nieta Rose- Por cierto Jamsie me pediste que te avisara cuando estuvieran todos los invitados, ya está.

Gracia Abu, y ya no me llames Jamsie por favor-respondió con una mirada suplicante a su abuela, a lo cual ella solo respondió con un beso en su mejilla antes de partir nuevamente a la cocina.

Bueno chicos ya es hora- anuncio James tronándose los nudillos

Basta James, ya lo sabemos, y recuerda que no estamos en un entrenamiento de quiddich, no eres el capitán- Acoto Lily colocándose de pie.

James prefirió no responder, sabía que cuando su hermana hablaba de esa forma era porque el carácter heredado de sus 2 abuelas y su madre estaba saliendo a flote.

Bueno, bueno, todos en parejas la fila, rápido, ¿todos listos? Bien adelante- Decía James.

Todas las mujeres iban tomados del brazo de los varones Weasley, Potter y Malfoy, asi salieron por las puertas de la Madriguera.

Louis encabezaba la fila con su hermana Victoire del Brazo, seguidos de James de pareja con Dominique, luego de ellos Roxanne tomaba a su hermano Fred de la mano, seguidamente por Molly II y Teddy, detrás de ellos Rose y Hugo caminaban lentamente, seguidos de Lily y Albus, y finalizando con Lucy tomada del brazo de Scorpius.

Así entraron a la carpa, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos dada a la elegancia que destilaban los jóvenes, estos se dirigieron a la pista de baile que quedo totalmente despejada rápidamente, con una floritura de la varita de Fred II hizo que sonada un vals muy parecido al que una vez colocaron en el baile del Torneo de Los Tres Magos.

Comenzaron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas, pero rápidamente con un giro de las mujeres, estas cambiaron, quedando así, Louis con Dominique, Victoire con James, Roxanne con Teddy, Molly con Fred, Rose con Albus, Lily con Scorpius y Lucy con Hugo, de igual manera todos danzaron y cambiaron de parejas bajo las miradas sorprendidas del resto de los invitados, los nuevos dúos eran Louis con Roxanne, Dominique con Teddy, Victoire con Fred, Molly con Albus, Rose con Scorpius , Lily con Hugo y Lucy con James. Se repitió el cambio y quedaron Louis y Molly, Dominique con Albus, Roxanne con Scorpius, Teddy con Victoire, Fred con Rose, James con Lucy. Así siguieron bailando hasta que Louis hubo bailado con todas sus primas, estaba vez fue James quien realizo la floritura de varita cambiando la canción a una más lenta.

En la pista solo quedaron los varones Weasley y Potter, que luego de realizar una circulo se dirigieron a buscar a sus nuevas parejas, Louis tomo a su madre Fleur de la mano pidiéndole permiso a su padre para llevarla, Fred hizo lo mismo con su madre Angie, James tomo a Ginny elegantemente y Hugo llevo a Hermione a la pista, luego de un momento James entrego las manos de Ginny a Albus quien esta vez bailo con su madre. A la mitad de la canción los caballeros dejaron a sus madres donde se encontraban enteriormente dejando la pista libre para las chicas, que realizaron el mismo circulo de donde partieron a buscar a sus padres, Victoire se colgó del brazo de su padre Bill como toda una veela, Roxanne hizo lo propio con George, Molly realizo lo mismo con Percy, mientras Rose tomaba a su padre y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla y finalmente Lily fue levantada en brazas de Harry; de un momento a otro Dominique entro a la pisto pidiéndole permiso a Victoire para bailar con su padre, de la misma manera lo hizo Lucy con Percy. Bailaron la última mitad de la canción abrazadas de sus progenitores, los varones que se hallaban fuera de la pista de dirigieron hacia sus madres para tomarlas de la mano y llevarlas a la pista dejándolas con sus respectivos esposos, las chicas al salir se dirigieron en busca de sus novios, seguidas por los varones.

Rose fue la primera entrar a la pista, apenas Fred II realizara la nueva floritura cambiando la música a una mucho más lenta y romántica, acompañada con Scorpuis su novio de hace 1 año, seguidamente entro Teddy de la mano de su prometida Victoire, luego comenzó a bailar Dominique con su novio Logan Vita, un chico francés conocido en una de las reuniones de los amigos de su madre, luego entro Louis abrazado de Emmeline Flint-Fletcher, hija de Justin Flint-Fletcher, compañera en la casa de Huffepluff en Hogwarts, James bailaba con su actual novia, la que proclamaba como "el amor de su vida" una pelirroja de ojos grises llamada Margaret O'Conell, Roxanne bailaba y charlaba animadamente con Frank Longbottom hijo de Neville el actual Sub-Director de Hogwarts y profesor de Herbologia, Hugo hacia lo mismo con Xian Thomas, hija de Dean y Cho Thomas con quien había comenzado una relación hacia 2 años causando revuelo en la familia de su tía Ginny y Harry, Lucy salía con Lysander Scamader desde hacía unas semanas, aunque ambos sabían que su relación no era nada precisamente serio dado a que este estaba perdidamente enamorado de Alice Longbottom, aun así bailaban juntos, Molly que no tenía novio porque lo consideraba una "gran pérdida de tiempo de estudio" había sacado a bailar a su amigo de la infancia Rupert Jordan, hijo del mejor amigo de su tío George, Lee Jordan, Lily bailaba y se besaba con su novio y mejor amigo por años Lorcan Scamader, gemelo de Lysander e hijo de Luna Lovegood, bajo las miradas de desconfianza que le propinaban sus hermanos mayores Albus y James y su padre Harry, el último en entrar a bailar fue Albus, quien luego de suplicar por un buen rato había logrado que Samantha Gray, una menuda pelirroja con rizos y ojos miel de la cual estaba prendado desde su 2do año y que nunca le había prestado la más mínima atención porque lo consideraba un "Sabelotodo y egocéntrico aprovechado de la fama de su padre".

Luego de una canción más todos los jóvenes que habían comenzado el baile se tomaron de las manos y realizaron una reverencia a los invitados junto en el momento en el que James y Fred de cada una de las esquinas de la columna alzaban sus varitas y haciendo que una explosión diera paso a unas palabras escritas en fuegos artificiales que rezaban:

"Feliz Cumpleaños Primo-Veela Louis, te quieren de todo corazón, tus primos, primas, hermanas y futuro cuñado".

Al levantarse de la reverencia todos miraron a donde estaban sus madres abrazadas por las cinturas de sus padres, quienes de inmediato corrieron a su encuentro con los ojos inundados en lágrimas de emoción abrazando a sus hijos y sobrinos con cariño, casi quitándoles el aire, cuando se medio recomponían llego su abuela Molly en el mismo estado que su madre darles sus típicos abrazos volviendo a dejarlos sin aire.

El baile continuo de manera normal hasta alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, cuando ya la mayoría de los jóvenes estaban o dormidos en los hombros de sus parejas o con unas cuantas copas de alcohol de más, algunas hasta tirados en el piso, llámese algunos a James, Albus, Fred y Louis.

Cuando todos los invitados se hubieron retirado todos los adultos de la familia caminaron con sonrisas de dulzura en sus caras al ver las posiciones en las que se encontraban sus pequeños, Teddy estaba sentado en el piso y tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Victoire quien estaba recostada en 2 sillas, ambos dormidos profundamente, James estaba abrazado a los pies de Ted, babeando sobre su canilla derecha y una botella vacía de wiski de fuego a la altura de una de sus manos, Dominique y Fred también estaban en el piso, abrazados como si estuvieran en el polo norte intentando protegerse del frio, Fred balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, Roxanne estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la de Lily, recostada en el hombro de esta con la baba escurriéndole, Lily cabeceaba de vez en cuando muy chistosamente, con su mano colocada en la cabeza de Hugo que estaba recostado en su regazo roncando ruidosamente, Lucy estaba recostada con la cabeza en las piernas de Louis y sus rodillas estaban en las de Albus que tenía la cabeza recostada al espaldar de la silla hacia atrás y con la boca abierta.

Los adultos rieron en silencio procurando no despertar a los chicos, cuando a Harry se le cruzo una divertida idea por la cabeza.

¿Hay que despertarlos cierto?- Dijo

Claro cuñado, no me quiero ni imaginar el dolor de cuello con el que despertaran algunos- le respondió Bill

Entooooooooonces- Dijo con voz de niño bueno- podemos despertarlos con un pequeño hechizo

¿Cómo?/ ¡Sí!- Dijeron simultáneamente Ginny y George, esta le dirigió una mirada furibunda al gemelo que solo le guiño un ojo y le dijo:

Vamos pecas, un pequeño e inofensivo Levicorpus, ¿es ese verdad Harry?-Respondió.

Precisamente- Dijo el pelinegro caminando hacia a su esposa tomándola por las caderas y besándola dulcemente- ¿Si Gin?

Bueno-Suspiro Ginny- Serán ustedes quienes soportaran los gritos de los niños, vamos cuñadas, dejémoslos solos son sus hijos.

Bueno Potter, la próxima vez que quieras convencer a mi hermana no la beses frente a mi- dijo con cara de desagrado a Harry

Calla Perce- Musito George- Vamos hermanitos, cuñado, prepárense, 1..2..3..

¡Levicorpus!-Gritaron todos a la vez con grandes sonrisas burlonas, Incluido Percy, apuntando a sus hijos quienes se elevaron en el aire como si los jalaran a los tobillos, despertaron finalmente con las carcajadas de sus progenitores, gritando maldiciones.

Bájennos Ahora- Grito enojada Lily

Déjanos disfrutar un rato sobrinita- Dijo Ron entre carcajadas

¿Disfrutar? ¿Disfrutar? Cuando nos bajen tendrás que comenzar a correr Ronald Weasley- Grito furibunda Rose

Con respeto señorita que soy tu padre- reprendió Ron seriamente

Los bajaremos, pero deben recordar la lección-Dijo Percy- ¿cuál es caballeros?

¡Beber excesivamente es de borrachos, a menos que se quieran convertir en Mundungus Fletcher!- Dijeron todos los padres a la vez.

Está bien, está bien, ¿ya pueden bajarnos?- dijo con voz ronca Albus.

Lentamente todos fueron bajando a sus respectivos hijos y sobrinos hasta sentarlos en el suelo, donde se desperezaron, James pregunto:

¿Podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí papa?

No veo ningún problema, ¿ustedes?-Respondió Harry girándose a esperar la opinión de sus cuñados

No hay problemas, transformaremos las sillas en camas, Rosie el hereje dijo que le enviaras una lechuza cuando despertaras para venir a visitarte- Dijo Ron haciendo referencia al novio de su hija, Scorpius Malfoy.

Mientras los jóvenes iban a la Madriguera en busca de ropas para dormir los adultos comentaban lo grandes que estaban sus hijos e hijas y se burlaban de lo colopata que podían llegar a ser Bill, Ron y Harry quienes cuando se enteraron hace unos años que sus hijas tenían novio pusieron el grito en el cielo y por poco muelen a golpes a Teddy, Scorpius y Lorcan respectivamente.

Cuando Dominique, Fred y James bajaban en medio de bostezos las escaleras de la casa Domi pregunto a su primo:

Jimmy, ¿porque quisiste que durmiéramos todos en la carpa?

Soñé algo, y tengo una idea, es un poco riesgoso y nos incluye a todos- respondió el primogénito de los Potter

¿Y desde cuando James Sirius Potter se preocupa de que algo sea riesgoso?- Pregunto burlonamente Fred II

Oh no, yo no sufro de ese mal- Dijo dramáticamente provocando la risa de sus 2 primos.

Cuando estuvieron todos los primos en la carpa sentados en las camas que habían transformado sus padres, entraron los Merodeadores III colocando hechizos silenciadores a todas las paredes, ventanas y entradas de la carpa bajo las miradas extrañadas del resto de los jóvenes.

Bueno, queridos primitos, se preguntaran porque les pedimos que se mantuvieran despiertos- comenzó James siendo interrumpido por Teddy que le dijo

Ve al punto enclenque

Oye que cariñoso que estas hermano, bueno si así lo quieren- Hablo James- Cuando nos dorminos hace un rato soñé algo muy extraño de verdad. Casi imposible, y digo casi porque para mi no hay nada imposible.

¿Y se puede saber que soñaste Jimmy?- Pregunto con falsa dulzura Lily

Claro princesa, soñé con un encuentro de generaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

El resto del verano en la Madriguera transcurrió, extrañamente, en sana paz, todos los días los primos Weasley iban a la Madriguera con la excusa de saludar a su abuela, lo cierto era que apenas llegaban se metían todos a la antigua habitación de Bill, que ahora ocupaban cuando visitaban la casas Victoire y Dominique, que había sido arreglada-y expandida mágicamente- donde se encerraban por horas, hasta que les daba hambre y bajaban con cara de corderitos a pedirles a su abuela que les diera la cena.

Ninguno de los adultos sabía que pensar sobre esas constantes reuniones, pero decidieron no interferir hasta que se diera el indicio de que era malo lo que planeaban.

El fin de verano llego de sorpresa, los más jóvenes estaban muy nerviosos pero dispuestos a hacer lo que habían estado planeando.

Era Viernes 1 de septiembre en Kings Cross cuando Hugo, Rose, Albus, Lucy, Louis y Lily eran despedidos por sus padres para partir a cursar su 7mo y 5to curso.

Lo que sus padres no sabían es que en ese instante Dominique, James, y Fred se hallaban bajo la capa invisible esperando para abordar el expreso de Hogwarts, a su lado se encontraban bajo el hechizo desilusionador Molly, Roxanne, Victoire y Teddy.

Cuando se oyó el sonido que indicaba que en breve partiría el tren los invisibles y los que aun cursaban Hogwarts subieron a este dirigiéndose rápidamente al bagon donde habían concertado encontrarse con Lorcan, Lysander, Frank y Scorpius mas la invisible Alice que ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Bien chicos, ya es hora de ponernos a trabajar- Comenzó James- Los buenos en encantamientos hagan lo que deben hacer

Al instante Lily, Alice, Molly, Scorpius, Rose y Victoire se dirigieron a las esquinas del compartimiento y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos- Detenium Tempos, Envisebli totalum, Portus Translade tempo- recitaban los 6.

Estamos listos- dijo Alice al terminar

Bien, siéntense por favor- Indico James

Bueno, todos saben lo que vamos a hacer y a quienes vamos a ver, saben cuáles son las reglas y lo que deben y no deben decir- comenzó Albus.

Sigo sin entender como haremos para que no noten nuestra ausencia- Dijo Molly temerosa.

Facil-Inicio Fred- realizaste los hechizos que te dijimos sobre ti y tu casa, y nosotros los realizamos al compartimiento, eso quiere decir que el tiempo no correra, será como si estuviéramos dormidos aunque nuestros cuerpos no estarán aquí, por eso los hechizos de invisibilidad. Cuando "Despertemos" solo habran pasado 5 minutos desde que subimos al tren y ustedes- señalo a los que ya habían salido de Hogwarts- al llegar aquí tendrán un translador que los llevara a sus respectivas casas o trabajos, entendido?

Perfectamente- Dijo Hugo mientras masticaba una rana de Chocolate.

Entonces el 1er paso- dijo Teddy

Las cartas- Completo Victoire- ustedes- señalo a Rose y Albus escribirán la de 1976 y ustedes- señalo a Lily y Molly- escribirán la de 1997.

Pasados unos minutos mientras unos escribían y otros charlaban o realizaban hechizos a las cartas James tomo de nuevo la palabra.

Bien, entonces todo está preparado, enviémoslas- dijo entusiasta

Lily que era tan buena como su abuela en encantamientos realizo el encantamiento Portus Translade Tempos a ambas cartas y estas desaparecieron con un ¡Plop!

Bien, ahora a esperar- dijo Fred.

En 1976:

Vamos Potter déjame en paz- decía desesperadamente Lily Evans mientras caminaba por los pasillos del expreso de Hogwarts en busca de un compartimiento vacío, seguida de James Potter que apenas la había visto pasar por su compartimiento se levantó de este dejando a sus 3 amigos solos y decidió seguirla.

Vamos Evans, siéntate con nosotros, no te haremos ningún mal- había repetido el hombre esa frase unas 50 veces y siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

¿Si te digo que si me dejaras tranquila en mi 5to año?- Dijo Lily volteándose hacia James con enojo

Podría ser- Respondió el joven Potter mientras Lily pasaba como una bala delante de él y regresaba al compartimiento que ocupaban los Merodeadores. Se quedó unos segundos, de pie mientras aspiraba el olor que destilaba Evans, ¡como amaba a esa mujer!

Al llegar a su compartimiento vio algo que se le hizo extraño, todos miraban una carta que flotaba en el aire, cuando pregunto que sucedía y no obtuvo respuesta se aproximó a tomar la carta.

¡No la toques!- Exclamaron todos los presentes mientras el extendía la mano, la cual recogió rápidamente.

Dice que es un translador que se activara cuando estemos todos- Dijo Remus al ver su cara de impresión

¿Todos? ¿A dónde lleva ese traslador?- indago James

Léelo tú mismo- le dijo Sirius en respuesta a sus preguntas.

Al acercarse a la carta comenzó a leer:

"_Queridos Merodeadores y amigos varios del año 1976: _

_Antes que todo debemos pedirles que no toquen la carta hasta que lean su contenido completo, es un translador que los llevara a un lugar y año desconocido para ustedes._

_Si, tal como leyeron, tal como leyeron los transportara a otra época en el futuro para ustedes y en el pasado para nosotros._

_Sé que sonara descabellado, y al principio no lo creerán, pero si, conseguimos hacer que viajen en el tiempo (tenemos a unos cuantos cerebritos en la familia). Este viaje no afectara su estadía en Hogwarts para su 5to año, ya que además del hechizo de translador tiene uno que detiene el tiempo, así que cuando lleguen de nuevo a donde se encuentra ahora será como si hubieran pasado solo 5 minutos._

_Como deberán suponer al ser un viaje al futuro podrán conocer a sus hijos y nietos, considérense como la 1era Generación._

_Esperamos que tomen una sabia decisión._

_Atentamente de las familias:_

_W: D, J, J, G – L- L-M y P._

_PDT: Para enviar su respuesta apliquen a la carta el hechizo Portus Translade Tempos Acepte. Se adjunta la lista de personas que deben tocar el translador."_

En la parte de atrás de la hoja se veía una lista de nombres que le resultaban conocidos:

**-**_Remus Lupin_

_- Molly Weasley_

_-Arthur Weasley_

_-Alice Tyler_

_-Frank Longbottom_

_-Xenophilius Lovegood_

_-Anna Lauper_

_-Sirius Black_

_-James Potter_

_-Lily Evans._

Al levantar la cabeza se encontro con las mismas miradas de duda en las caras de los presentes en el compartimiento.

Yo si voy- dijo Sirius-no tengo nada que perder

Llamare a los demás-Dijo Lily saliendo del compartimiento, para minutos después volver con los demás.

Bien, ¿qué opinan?

Luego de una larga discusión todos aceptaron viajar en el tiempo.

1997:

"_Queridos padres de 1997:_

_Antes que todo debemos pedirles que no toquen la carta hasta que lean su contenido completo, es un translador que los llevara a un lugar y año desconocido para ustedes._

_Si, tal como leyeron, tal como leyeron los transportara a otra época en el futuro para ustedes y en el pasado para nosotros._

_Sé que sonara descabellado, y al principio no lo creerán, pero si, conseguimos hacer que viajen en el tiempo (tenemos a unos cuantos cerebritos en la familia). Este viaje no afectara su estadía en Hogwarts para su 6to año(No te preocupes tía Herms), ya que además del hechizo de translador tiene uno que detiene el tiempo, así que cuando lleguen de nuevo a donde se encuentran ahora será como si hubieran pasado solo 5 minutos._

_Como deberán suponer al ser un viaje al futuro podrán conocer a sus hijos, además de a sus padres, considérense como la 2da Generación._

_Esperamos que tomen una sabia decisión._

_Atentamente de las familias:_

_W: D, J, J, G – L- L-M y P._

_PDT: Para enviar su respuesta apliquen a la carta el hechizo Portus Translade Tempos Acepte. Se adjunta la lista de personas que deben tocar el translador."_

_-Nimphadora Tonks_

_-William Weasley_

_-Fleur Delacour_

_-George(y Fred) Weasley_

_-Angelina Jonhson_

_-Percy Weasley_

_-Audrey Jackson_

_-Hanna Abbott_

_-Neville Longbottom_

_-Luna Lovegood_

_-Draco Malfoy_

_-Astoria Greengrass_

_-Ginevra Weasley_

_-Hermione Granger_

_-Ronald Weasley_

_-Harry Potter_

Así rezaba la carta que leían en ese momento el trio Dorado y Ginny Weasley, quienes sentados en el patio de la Madriguera luego de jugar Quiddich en sus vacaciones por navidad habían recibido esa carta de la nada.

Creo, que debemos hacerlo- dijo rompiendo el silencio Ron

¿Y como haremos para avisar a los Slytherin y Hufflepuff, ah y a su hermano Percy, y esas chicas que no sé quiénes son?

Fácil Hermione, enviaremos copias de esta carta a cada uno de los que sale aquí y les pediremos que vallan a Kings Cross mañana para el regreso a Hogwarts, junto con los que decidan ir tocamos el translador y todo listo-Dijo entusiasta Ginny, pero de pronto se percató de algo y dijo- ¿Harry, que te ocurre?

Ahí dice que veremos a nuestros padres- dijo pausadamente Harry Potter.

Todos comprendieron su turbación y no hicieron ningún comentario, solo se dedicaron a remitir las copias de la carta a los nombrados, irse a dormir, y al dia siguiente dirigirse a la estación de trenes para conocer su pasado y su fututo.

De nuevo a 2023:

Al fin llego la respuesta de nuestros padres- dijo Lily al ver aparecer la 2da carta en el aire y leyó en voz alta:

"_Chicos, "hijos" justo en este momento estamos reunidos todos los solicitados en la estación King Cross, apenas reaparezca la carta la tocaremos._

_Hermione Granger"_

Bien, ya tenemos las 2 cartas de recepción, eso significa que veremos a nuestros padres en unos minutos- Dijo Teddy mirando al piso

Así es, creo que ya es hora, Molly, haz los honores- Dijo James.

Molly realizo una floritura de varita sobre ambas cartas y un pedazo de pergamino que sería un translador a la casa de Verano de Teddy Lupin, Luego de ver las cartas desaparecer todos los presentes en el compartimiento tocaron su translador y de inmediato sintieron como si los jalaran del ombligo.


	4. Chapter 4

De inmediato sintieron que se liberaban y caían al suelo causando un gran estruendo. Prontamente comenzaron a levantándose sobándose los lugares adoloridos por el golpe. El primero en hablar fue Scorpius:

Entonces los de 1976 estarán aquí en…- pero se vio interrumpido por otro gran estruendo causado por la caída de 10 personas en el piso de la sala de juegos de la casa que ocuparían Teddy y Victoire luego de su matrimonio.

¡Qué demonios!- dijeron James y Sirius a la vez causando una tanda de carcajadas de los que serían sus nietos o hijos.

Cuiden su vocabulario que no sabemos dónde estamos- les susurro Lily de mala manera aun sin percatarse de la presencia de la Tercera Generación.

Chicos, sus apariencias- se exaspero Rose en pujando a todos los jóvenes hacia la cocina dejando estupefactos a los Merodeadores que ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia en el lugar.

Juro que vi a uno idéntico a Cornamenta-Casi grito Sirius Black.

En la cocina reinaba el caos.

Pueden estarse quietos y hacer una fila, sino hacemos esto rápido todo se va al carajo, ya están por llegar nuestros padres y todavía no nos hemos transformado.-Grito Rose perdiendo la paciencia

Todos sabían que cuando Rose estaba enojada no había que contradecirle asi que obedecieron y se colocaron en una fila uno detrás de otro, el primero en pasar por la varita de Rose fue Albus.

Bien Al, a ti es al que menos deben reconocer, te apodaras Árbol-Dijo casi en un susurro la primogénita de Ron y Hermione. Albus asintió dando paso a Lily- Tu Lils serás Loto- Al retirarse paso James- Merlín porque tienen que ser tan idénticos a sus padres, James tu serás Jardín

¿Como que Jardín? No me pudieron colocar un nombre más femenino- Dijo ofendido y sarcásticamente James- Mejor seré Jarrón, oigan todos Jarrón, al primero que me llame Jardín le lanzare Pirañas.

Oh calla James, venga el siguiente… Teddy tu solo usa tu metamorfomagia por favor, y serás Tilo- Dijo Rose al ver acercarse a Ted- A ver Vic, creo que el cabello será suficiente, no, los ojos también, utiliza tu nombre normal; Roxxi, cambiare todo tu color de piel no más; Molly serás rubia, así se les complicara más; a ver rápido el siguiente, aja, Alice no te puedes llamar así, tu padre lo sabrá, serás, mmm, Agua, listo, quien más; Fred estate tranquilo si no quieres que haga algo mal, Creo que fuego será un buen apodo para ti; Nique, quédate con tu nombre, a veer, aquí y aquí, listo, siguiente; Lorcan por favor deja de besar a Lily si no quieres que te golpeen los trogloditas que tiene por hermanos, no digas tu segundo nombre, igual que tu Lysander, Los pondré igual podrán creer que son hijos de algún Weasley, listo, quítense, quién viene?; Frankie serás Fruto, el cabello, mmmm, bien, apártate; Solo faltan tú y Louis ¿cierto?, no, también Scor, a ver Lucy que hago contigo, estas lista; solos 2 y ya, Louis voltea la cabeza caray; Hugo ya deben estar por llegar los otros está tranquilo por favor, te quitare esta mata pelirroja, a veces pienso que ere hijo de tío Harry, eres el ultimo mi amor, listo, ahora tu a mi, estamos preparados ya?- Termino por fin Rose.

Todos en la amplia cocina estabas con apariencias diferentes a las suyas, dado a los hechizos de Rose.

Teddy, recuerda lo que debes decir, y tu Rosie, relájate un poco- Dijo Lily haciendo que todos comenzaran a salir de la cocina viendo que en la sala estaban todos los de 1976 conversando misteriosamente.

Estoy seguro que era igual a ti cornamenta- Sirius dijo en un susurro aun sin percatarse del regreso de los chicos.

Un nuevo estruendo se oyó, y mucha gente levantándose del piso en medio de quejas. Habían llegado los de 1997.

Debimos haber colocado algo más acolchado ahí- le susurro Molly a Frank que era el que estaba más cerca de sí.

O por Merlín- Comenzó Teddy intentando relajarse y olvidar que su madre estaba frente a el- bien señores señoritas si nos siguen por favor- completo comenzando a caminar hacia una puerta del lado contrario de la sala, que al abrirla mostraba una gran tarima y 3 grandes mesas en forma circular, muy al estilo del Gran Comedor en Hogwarts.

Tercera generación por aquí por favor- condujo Louis caballerosamente a la mesa del lado izquierdo, al tiempo que Victoire hacia lo mismo con la 2da generación pero a la mesa del lado derecho.

Su atención por favor-Comenzó a hablar Ted cuando ya la 3era generación estaba sentada en la mesa del centro y el y Victoire de pie en la gran Tarima- Buenos días, sean bienvenidos a mi casa y al año 2023- se oyeron exclamaciones de las mesas de cada extremo- a partir de este momento uno a uno se van a ir levantando de sus asientos y se dirigirán hacia aca, diran sus nombres completos, año en Hogwarts, casa, y condecoraciones que han recibido, posición en el equipo de quiddich en caso de que lo jueguen y su estado civil, comencemos con Xenophilius Lovegood.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios hasta por debajo de sus orejas y expresión soñadora, vestido con una túnica verde comenzó a hablar estando en la tarima:

Hola, mi nombre es Xenophilius Lovegood, Salí de Hogwarts hace 2 años pero estuve en Hufflepuff, no fui ni prefecto ni premio anual, no me consideraban muy serio para eso, aun me pregunto porque, tampoco jugué quiddich por lo mismo, y supongo que con estado civil se refieren a si estoy casado o no, e oído a los muggles mencionarlo, y no, aun no me caso, ni tengo novia aunque me gusta Anna y ella no lo sabe- se sonrojo- no se porque dije eso- culmino mirando a Teddy y Victoire que lo miraban con una sonrisa burlona.

Tilo olvido decirles que e los vasos que ya todos bebieron se les coloco cierta cantidad de veritaserum, lo sentimos pero tiene que ser muy sinceros- les confeso a todos Victoire causando protestas de algunos y miradas de confusión de otros por el extraño nombre del chico a su lado.

El siguiente es Arthur Weasley-dijo sonrosado Teddy que había heredado la torpeza de su madre.

Un hombre pelirrojo mucho más joven de lo que todos lo conocían, y mucho más guapo también llego a la tarima:

Como ya saben me llamo Arthur Weasley estoy en 7mo año de Gryffindor en Hogwarts, fui prefecto, jugué quiddich solo una temporada de cazador, y aun estoy soltero, pero Molly y yo estamos esperando a salir de Hogwarts para escaparnos de nuestras casas, estoy muy enamorado de ella- completo ruborizado- ¿porque me miran así? – pregunto al notar que los hijos Weasley de la 2da generacion (excepto Percy) lo miraban furibundamente, aunque no podían hablan dado a que previamente Lily les había lanzado un hechizo silenciador, aun no era hora de que supieran quienes eran sus hijos. Al ver que estos no respondían solo atino a caminar hacia su mesa aun mirando con duda a los muchachos.

Molly Prewett es su turno-dijo Vic.

Voy querida-dijo cambiando hacia la tarima- Ya llegue, mi nombre es Molly Prewett, aunque pronto seré Weasley, ¿cierto querido?- pregunto a Arthur que solo asintió, miro al resto de las mesas antes de continuar, percatándose de que los varones de ambas la miraban con la boca abierta-¿Podrían dejar de mirarme así?-los cuestiono.

Claro, es muy fácil ver que tu mama/abuela era así de joven-Dijeron en pequeños susurros ambos Fred Weasley a la persona que tenían a un lado.

Lamento la interrupción-volvió a comenzar Molly-Al igual que mi novio Arthur estoy en Gryffindor, curso 7mo, y soy premio anual y desde 5to año soy prefecta, no juego quiddich, pero si me gusta, y fialment, pronte me casare con Arthur y tendremos varios dime querido- Agrego cuando noto que James tenía la mano alzada en la meza de la 3era generación.

Abu…Auch- recibió un codazo en las costillas de parte de Lily- Señorita Prewett, ¿cuántos hijos planea tener cuando se case?-termino de preguntar con sonrisa maliciosa.

Oh bueno, con Arthur hemos hablado, tendremos solo 3, solo varones, en la familia Weasley no nacen niñas desde hace 7 generaciones.-Respondió bajando de la tarima mirando hacia las mesas de las otras 2 generaciones que se carcajeaban ruidosamente.

Si.. jajajaajajaja. Silen.. jajajajajaja.. Silencio señores por favor- dijo en medio de risas Victoire- Ahora le toca a Anna Lauper

Oh, he, bueno, hola- titubeo Anna- me llamo Anna, no sé porque me llamaron, ahora estuviera probando una poción para hacer crecer el cabello, pero ya estoy aquí, estoy en 7mo año en Ravenclaw, no tengo ninguna condecoraciones, tampoco juego quiddich, soy muy mala, no me quiero casar, aunque si quiero tener hijos, quizás una niña, podría llamarse Estrella o Luna, me gusta Xeno pero es muy grande para mí, quizás cuando salga de Hogwarts le daré una oportunidad.

Luna la miraba con pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas siendo abrazada por Ginny, en la otra mesa Lorcan y Lysander se encontraban en un estado parecido, solo que era Lily quien los consolaba a ambos.

Tranquilo Ted yo lo llamo- se oyó decir muy bajito Victoire a Teddy dándole un beso en la mejilla, el único que no se percató de toda la sala fue Remus.

Sr. Lupin es su turno-Dijo en voz más alta Vic.

El licántropo, camino nervioso a la tarima, en vez de dirigirse a donde debía presentarse camino hacia las sillas que ocupaban Victoire y Teddy. Y les dijo:

Yo no se si ustedes lo saben, pero hay algo que no quiero contar y el verita…

No te preocupes, pap cofcof cof- tosió Teddy luego de darse cuenta de su error- Remus, no debes preocuparte, a tu vaso fue al único que no le colocamos la poción, nosotros lo sabemos.

Gracias- dijo sonriéndole al muchacho- Bueno, Mi nombre es Remus John Lupin, tengo 16 años, estoy en 5to curso, en la casa de los leones, soy prefecto, Dumbledore quiere que controle un poco a mis amigos, cree que es muy fácil, no juego Quiddich, Mis mejores amigos son James, Sirius y Peter- de vio interrumpido por los bufidos que profirieron Harry, Ron, James, Albus y Lily (de la 3era generación)- Que raro, bueno, no me casare, ni tengo novia, ni tendré hijos tampoco.- Culmino Remus. Teddy y Nimphadora levantaron sus manos, pero el miro a la mujer dándole a entender que preguntara primero.

¿Rem, si llegaras a enamorarte perdidamente de alguien a quien no le importe en lo más mínimo tu condición, te atreverías a intentarlo con ella?- pregunto Tonks.

No creo que haya alguien a quien no le importe… eso- dijo bajo las miradas de duda de los que no sabían de su licantropía- así que simplemente me resignaría y alejaría de es persona, tu qué quieres saber ¿tilo?- dudo Remus volteándose hacia Teddy que aun esperaba.

Emm, si, así. Y si supieras que es posible que tus hijos no hereden tu pequeño problema peludo-dijo sonriendo al recordar como su padrino Harry había llamado a la licantropía de su papa al hablarle sobre sus padres por primera vez- tendrías alguno?

No tendré hijos, de eso estoy claro desde un principio, es imposible, y no sé cómo sabes ese nombre, si solo lo llama James- respondió a la defensiva Lupin.

Cosas de la vida- término contestado Ted conteniendo las lágrimas.- Ya puede bajar sr, Lupin, suba Alice Tayler.

Una muchacha de cara regordeta y cabello negro hasta la altura de las orejas, subió a la tarima mirando a un muchacho de la mesas de la 2da generación que lloraba abrazado a una muchacha pelirroja, no podía ser otro que Neville, al subir el primer escalón tropezó y casi se cae de cabeza al piso, sonrosada siguió caminando al centro de la tarima.

Lo siento, me llamo Alice Tyler, estoy en Gyffindor, recién cumplo 15 años, y cuando volvamos a Hogwarts comenzare 5to año, no soy prefecta ni premio anual, esa es Lils, el quiddich no se me da nada bien, cada vez que agarro una escoba me sucede algo malo, en lo único que soy buena es en Herbologia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, hace poco estoy saliendo con Frank, me gusta mucho, y yo le gusto a el, pero l costo admitirlo y pedirle que saliéramos, bueno eso es todo- termino aun tronándose los dedos por el nerviosismo que le provocaba que todas la miraran.

El siguiente es Frank Longbottom- Dijo Victoire tomada de la mano de Ted, dándole fuerzas para que no sucumbiera al llanto retenido al oír a su padre decir lo que dijo.

Oh bien he, supongo que comienzo con mi nombre, Soy Frank, luego el año, estoy en 5to año, con los Merodeadores, no somos grandes amigos pero nos llevamos bien, la casa, estoy en Gryffindor, aunque no sé porque me coloco ahí el sombrero, soy un verdadero cobarde, ¿juego quiddich? Eem, no, la primera vez que monte en una escoba me caí de un metro de altura y me torcí el tobillo, y estado civil, tengo novia, y se llama Alice.- Termino Frank que tenía anotado lo de debía decir en una mano.

Victoire había abierto la oca para hablar pero no puedo comenzar.

Ya chiquita, ya sé que vengo yo, el maravilloso Sirius Potter, o Black, yo prefiero Potter- dijo el susodicho subiendo a la tarima- Estan llamando en orden de edad, ya me di cuenta, soy muy inteligente-giro su cabeza al oír el bufido de Lily Evans, Albus, James y Lily Potter, y de Ginny, el mirarla a ella, pudo ver a un chico a unos puestos de ella que era idéntico a su mejor amigo, que tenía los ojos cargados en lágrimas, obvio ese detalle y se hizo la nota mental de decirle a James que tenía otro clon- Hola Bonita- no pudo perder la oportunidad de coquetear con Ginny y giñarle un ojo, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Black- el grito de Albus y James quienes se habían puesto de pie se oyó por toda la sala.

Ya basta Sirius, suficiente con que le coquetees en casa, papa lo soportara pero nosotros no, es nuestra ma… Al no me golpees- termino susurrándole a su hermano sobándose la costilla donde este le había codeado.

No debiste decirle eso James- lo reprendió en voz baja Albus mientras lo jalaba para que tomara asiento- puedes continuar Sirius.- lo insto.

Bien, chicos raros-dijo más para si- Como ya les dije soy el fantástico Sirius Orión Black, mejor Potter, mis amigos me llaman Canuto, porque somos animagos, mi forma es un perro, igual que mi patronus, tengo sexo casi todas las noches, aunque me gusta Marlenne MacKinnon, ella me rechazo, pero hay otras de donde escoger, tengo el record más alto en castigos de Hogwarts de toda la eternidad, incluso más alto que el de James, ¿de qué se ríen?-pregunto al notar que Fred, Dominique y James se carcajeaban en la mesa de la última generación.

Jjajajajajajajajajajajaja, record, jajajajajaja, más alto, jajajajajajajajajaja- trato de decir James.

Esos somos nosotros jajajajajajajajajajajja- le completo Dominique

Sirius miro los resentido pero aun así continuo- Cuando salga del colegio seré auror y le plantare la cara al estúpido del Innombrable, juego quiddich pero nunca voy a los entrenamientos, soy demasiado buen golpeador para eso, suerte de cornamenta es mi capitán, ah sí, tengo 15, estoy en Gryffindor, en 5to año, soy el rey de los leones, listo, gracias por oír me bella voz-termino.

Terminamos con James y Lily Potter por favor- Victoire

¿Oíste cómo te llamo Pelirroja? Lily Potter, Lily Potter- Canturreo James bajo las risas de toda la sala- Estoy seguro que nos casaremos y tendremos muchos niños 4 con el pelo negro y los ojos verdes y otros 4 con el cabello rojo como el tuyo y los ojos marrones, si creo que 8 es un buen número- termino, mirando a Lily que se había sonrojado y le dijo:

En tus sueños Potter, señorita, mi apellido es Evans- se dirigió a Victoire amablemente.

Lo siento .. Perdón, Evans- le dijo Victoire también sonrosada por su error.

¿Porque lloran todos ustedes? Soy genial pero no es para tanto- pregunto dirigiendo se a un muchacho de la mesa de la 2da generació de la 3era, que no eran otros sino Harry que era abrazado con Hermione, Lily, Albus y James sé que consolaban mutuamente, de un momento a otro Lily se levantó y corrió hacia su abuelo, lo abrazo mientras él la miraba sorprendido, al percatase de que no debería haber hecho eso, se separó y le susurro un -lo siento- caminando hacia su mesa.

Debo ser famoso-dijo James- bueno señores y señoritas bonitas, aquí esta James Charlus Potter, miembro de los Merodeadores, cornamenta si prefieren, mi forma animaga es un ciervo, mi patronus igual, obviamente estoy en Gryffindor, Godric debe estar orgulloso, cursare 5to año, soy capitán en el equipo de quiddich desde el año anterior, juego de cazador, estoy locamente enamorado de Lily, ella me odia desde que nos conocimos, y no voy a desistir hasta que salga conmigo, haría todo por ella. Venga preciosa que sigues tu- Culmino, dirigiéndose a Lily que camino con una ceja alzada, hasta la tarima.

Para ti soy Evans- dijo al llegar al lado de James, que triste bajo de la tarima.

Hola, me llamo Lily Evelyn Evans, tengo 15 años, comenzare el 5to año ahora, pertenezco a Gryffindor, este verano me llego la carta diciéndome que soy prefecta, no juego quiddich pero si me gusta, no tengo novio, aunque me gusta un poquito Potter, no sé cómo sacármelo de encima, no acepto sus peticiones de salir porqué o quiero ser una más del montón, y odio el maldito Veritaserum- exclamo terminando con su presentación, antes de bajar a la tarima vio a los mismo chicos que lloraban antes de la presentación de James, que lo hacían más fuerte, se preguntó porque lo harían, al llegar a su mesa se sentó lo más alejada de Potter posible, este le enviaba miradas enamoradas y sorprendidas bajo las risas del resto de los merodeadores.

Oh bien, creo que basta de presentaciones por ahora, almorcemos y seguimos con la 2da generación, se llevara muchas sorpresas- dicho burlonamente Ted.

Victoire hizo un floritura de varita y al frente de cada uno de los presentes apareció un plato a rebosar de comida y jugo de calabaza.


	5. Chapter 5

Durante el almuerzo se compartían distintas conversaciones, todos los presentes comentaban las impresiones que se habían llevado hasta ahora.

¿Porque creen que lloraba mini Cornamenta?-Pregunto Sirius a los otros 2 merodeadores.

Me intriga más saber porque no llamaron a Peter, fue muy incómodo tener que decirle que él no estaba invitado y hacerlo irse del compartimiento-Dijo James que llevaba esa duda en la cabeza desde que leyó la carta.

Quizás nos alejamos en el futuro, pero eso no es lo importante ahora James, ese muchacho tan idéntico a ti estaba inundado en lágrimas cuando se presentaron Evans y tú, eso no me da buena espina- Comento pensativamente Sirius

Y no solo el Canuto, los de la tercera también, la chica, la niña que se levantó a abrazarte James, no creo que sea precisamente porque seas famoso en el futuro- Dijo Remus mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

Ya nos enteraremos, ellos son los siguientes en presentarse, venga, relájense, no me pasara nada-intento levantar el ánimo James, no lo logro, pero aun así dio la conversación por terminada.

Vamos Harry, levanta el ánimo, estoy segura de que el tal Tilo y Vic los dejaran compartir un rato a los tres, por algo organizaron un "encuentro" de generaciones-Le dijo Hermione al muchacho de lentes

Ella tiene razón Harry, seguro podrán conocerse bien-Secundo Ron

Eso es lo único que yo espero, Gracias-Respondió Harry

Mi mama realmente es muy hermosa- le decía Neville a Ginny y Luna

Es idéntica a ti Nev, no solo en el físico- Dijo con una sonrisa la niña Weasley

¿Ella tendrá tantos nargles como tu Neville?- le pregunto Luna

El joven Longbottom solo rio, mientras Ginny soltaba una carcajada.

Todo está saliendo muy bien- opino sonriente Victoire

No todo Vic, mi padre esta que inunda el salón con su llanto, los abuelos no tardaran en darse cuenta de todo-le dijo Lily mientas comía.

De igual manera se enteraran Lils, ya falta poco para su presentación- continuo Rose.

Opino, que el tío Harry debe presentarse de último, de otro modo la conmoción que causara su presentación no dejara que el resto de la 2da generación se presente- Dijo pomposamente Molly

Molls a veces te pareces más a papa de lo crees- dijo burlonamente Lucy

Calla Lucy, ¿entonces qué opinan?- hablo de nuevo Molly II

A mí me parece una buena idea, la historia de papa no es la más sencilla de contar que digamos- aprobó James

Bien, entonces lo hacemos así, creo que ya es hora de que comiencen a presentarse-Dijo Teddy- acompáñame Vic.

Vamos- Victoire se levantó de su asiento y camino tomada de la mano con Ted hasta la tarima, donde comenzó a hablar.

Ya que todos han terminado de comer, comenzaremos con las presentaciones de la 2da generación, el orden será el siguiente:

William, Nimphadora Tonks, Percy, Fleur Delacour, Audrey Jackson, Fred y George, Angelina Jonhson, Draco Malfoy, Hanna Abbott, Hermione Granger, Ronald, Neville Longbottom, Ginevra, Luna Lovegood, Astoria Greengrass y Harry Potter- Termino Ted de leer el pergamino que tenía en la mano, luego de escuchar los bufidos de Tonks y Ginny cuando mencionaron sus nombres completos.

Los que se preguntan porque Charlie no fue llamado a este encuentro, es porque él no ha querido tener descendencia, no vimos necesario que viniera si no tendrá hijos a los que ver y conocer- Aclaro Vic al ver las caras de desconcierto de los hermanos Weasley de la 2da generación.

Bueno, comencemos, sr. Bill, arriba- Dijo Teddy.

Muchacho, ¿nosotros también tomamos el suero de la verdad?-Pregunto el mayor de los Weasley al subir a la tarina, a lo que Ted solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Bueno, hola a los que no me conocen son William Arthur Weasley Prewett- se detuvo un momento al escuchar los festejos de sus padres en la mesa de la 1era generación- soy solo su primer hijo, cálmense, y llámenme Bill-dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa ya mencionada, dejando con caras extrañadas a Molly y Arthur- Hace 9 años Salí de Hogwarts, estuve en Gryffindor, fui prefecto y conseguí el Premio Anual, jugué de Cazador en el equipo de Quiddich, pertenezco a la Orden del Fenix y actualmente tengo novia, se llama Fleur es 7 años menor que yo, nos conocimos en Gringotts donde trabajamos ambos, aunque antes de eso nos habíamos visto en Hogwarts, en el Torneo de Los Tres Magos, de mi parte fue amor a primera vista, dentro de un año nos casaremos. Adiós.-dijo, y bajo de la tarima dado paso a Tonks, que ya venía subiendo.

Hola Gente-Dijo sonrosada luego de tropezarse con el primer escalón- son Nimphadora Andrómeda (ya sé que horrible mi nombre, el primero que se atreva a recordármelo sufrirá una muerte lenta y dolorosa) Tonks Black, mis padres son Ted Tonks, estuvo en Hufflepuff y mi madre es Andrómeda Black, estuvo en Slytherin, pero no es mala como las brujas de sus hermanas, yo termine Hogwarts hace 6 años, en 1991, y estuve en la casa de los Tejones como mi padre, no quise jugar quiddich, era probable que si me montaba en una escoba cayera y me rompiera todos los huesos, no fue prefecta ni mucho menos Premio Anual, la jefa de mi casa decía que me comportaba muy mal, apenas salí del colegio entre en la academia de Aurores y pertenezco a la Orden del Fénix, trabajo de encubierta en el ministerio, estoy enamorada de Remus pero él es lo suficientemente estúpido para no querer aceptar tener una relación, a mí no me importa su condición, lo amo con todo y eso- termino. Durante toda su presentación su cabello cambio de rosa chicle a rojo cuando mencionó su nombre, luego a Amarillo cuando hablo de su estancia en Hogwarts y volvió a Rosa chicle cuando hablo de Lupin, aunque estaba totalmente ignorante de que apenas termino de hablar Teddy salió prácticamente corriendo y llorando de la sala, pidiéndole a Victoire que lo dejaran solo, hecho que no paso desapercibido para el Joven Remus en la 1era mesa.

Cuando bajo de la tarima, camino hasta su asiento, cuando se iba a sentar, giño un ojo a Remus que la miraba sonrosado, al hacer esto su pie golpeo la pata de su silla y rápidamente oculto su rostro color tomate de Remus, que la seguía mirando.

Eeeh, tío Percy sube, te toca- dijo Victoire mirando nerviosa hacia la puerta, esperando que su novio entrara por ella, sin percatarse de su error.

Oh, sí claro- Respondió Percy con su típica pomposidad.

Buenas Tardes, mi nombre es Percival Ignatus Weasley Prewett, el 2do hijo de Molly y Arthur Weasley-, no me interrumpan por favor-dijo al notar que los mencionados comenzaban a festejar, inmediatamente se callaron y lo miraron con el ceño fruncido- trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, ocupo el puesto de Secretario del Ministro Rufus Scrimgeur, hace 3 años termine la escuela, en el 5to curso fui nombrado prefecto y en el 7mo gane el Premio Anual, salí con Penélope Clearwater en mi 6to año, durante mis estudios en Hogwarts estuve en la casa de Godric Gryffindor, el quiddich me parece una gran pérdida de tiempo, no le veo la lógica a ese juego de niños, llevo un poco más de un año peleado con mi familia, ellos insisten en apoyar a los descerebrados de Dumbledore y a Harry, no entienden que el Ministerio podrá controlar esta Guerra rápidamente. No tengo más nada que agregar- y bajo de la tarima bajo las miradas de furia de sus hermanos y las tristes de sus padres.

Supongo que sigo yo- dijo Fleur levantándose de su silla junto a Bill, caminando hacia la tarima dejando a todos los hombres del salón babeando.

Una mujer tan bella debería estar con alguien tan bello como ella, yo estoy disponible- grito coquetamente Sirius.

Calla Black- se levantaron Bill y Louis al tiempo que le gritaban

Tganquilo Moun Amoug, sabes que yo te amo solo a ti- Apaciguo la veela tirándole un beso al aire a su prometido.

Como ya deben sabeg soy Fleug Isabelle Delacoug, pgonto Weasley-le guiño un ojo a Bill que la veía embobado- tengo 19 años, estudie en Beuxbatons, pogque nací en Fgancia, hace un pag de años fui campeona en el Togneo de los Tges Magos pog mi colegio, pego no es un hecho aggadable de gecogdag, soy medio Veela, mi hegmanita es Gabgielle, una pequeña damita, si pudiegan ceggag sus bocas, se los aggadecegia.-finalizon bajando de la tarima.

Tía Dry, puedes subir ya-Dijo Vic con el mismo nerviosismo que antes

Supongo que esa soy yo-dijo Audrey que ya estaba de pie en la tarima-No sé porque me llamaron, y de aquí solo conozco al idiota de Percy Weasley, así que mi presentación será cortísima, soy Audrey Anne Jackson, recién cumplí los 20 años, en Hogwarts estuve en Ravenclaw, no tuve ningún título, Flitwick me consideraba muy traviesa, solo jugué quiddich como suplente durante 2 partidos, era golpeadora. Nada más, chaaaais.-Dijo caminando hacia su mesa con una sonrisa.

He aquí

El más maravilloso Dúo

Que ha pisado Hogwarts

En toda la eternidad- Dijeron Fred y George intercaladamente

Y no olvides, los que han salido con más estilo Feorge- le comento Fred a su Gemelo

Tienes razón Gred- respondió Pensativamente George- Venga muchachos, sé que estar con este par de celebridades debe ser impresionante pero no es para que lloren de esa forma.

En la 3era generación todos los hijos Weasley y Potter lloraban, ver a su tío muerto no es nada fácil, sin embargo se contuvieron de hacer lo mismo que hizo Lily con su abuelo.

Bueno Georgie es hora de presentarnos-Dijo Fred, George asintió.

Yo soy George Fabian

Y yo Fred Gideon

Y juntos somos los gemelos Weasley Prewett- gritaron al unísono.

Mama, papa, cierren sus bocas, y sus ojos, parece que se les saldrán de las orbitas.- se burló George.

Te..tenemos cua.. cuaa.. cuatro hijos- dijo Molly asombrada.

No querida madre, somos más, Charlie, el que no vino, es el 2do, entre Bill y el estúpido Traidor- dijo Fred dirigiendo una mirada furibunda a Percy, que solo lo ignoro.

Entonces ustedes son los últimos, menos mal- dijo más aliviado Arthur, provocando las carcajadas en las mesas de la 2da y 3era Generación.

Luego sabrás papa, luego sabrás- Contesto George conteniendo las carcajadas.

Continuemos, tenemos 18 años.-Comenzó Fred

Estamos en Gryffindor- siguió George

No somos Prefectos Perfectos

Ni Premios Asnales

Pero somos los mejores golpeadores

De Todo un siglo

Yo no tengo novia- dijo George

Pero yo si-Dijo Fred- Es Angie Jonhson

Mi querida cuñada

Abrimos el verano pasado una tienda de Bromas

Gracias Harry- le sonrió George a él joven Potter.

Mama no cree que sea la mejor profesión

Pero para nosotros es maravillosa

Ah, y estamos en la Orden del Fénix

Ya terminamos por aquí, Angie sigues tu- dijo Fred, que le dio un beso en la mejilla a Angelina cuando paso a su lado.

Hola a todos, soy Angelina Jonhson, tengo 18, salí el año pasado de Hogwarts, fui capitana y cazadora en el equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor, soy novia de Fred desde 6to curso, en el baile del Torneo de los 3 Magos, listo, ¿quién sigue?- Pregunto luego de Terminar.

Yo- dijo Draco Malfoy, todos los de su mesa voltearon a mirarlo y algunos pronunciaron "asquerosa Serpiente", Scorpius entonces dejo de besar a Rose para prestar atención a la presentación de su padre.

Terminemos con esto, soy Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, mi madre es Narcissa y Mi padre Lucius, fiel mortifago del Señor Oscuro al igual que yo, tengo 16 años, estoy en Slytherin, soy Prefecto, mi novia es Pansy Parkinson, son Buscador en el equipo de quiddich, odio a Potter, a Weasley y a su amiga la asquerosa Sangre Sucia Granger- todo esto lo dijo arrastrando las palabras, hizo silencio y saco disimuladamente su varita al notar que tanto Harry, todos los varones Weasley de la 2da y 3era generación lo apuntaban.

Discúlpate con Hermione- Exigió a gritos Ron

¿Y si no que Asquerosa comadreja?- respondió Malfoy con desprecio

No te atrevas a hablarles así Malfoy- Dijo con Ira Harry

¿Y que vas a hacer para evitarlo Potter? ¿Llamar a tu madre la asquerosa sangre sucia para que te salve de nuevo?- replico Draco

¡Desmaius!- Gritaron Harry y James Sirius

¡Protego!- gritaron al tiempo Draco y Scorpius

Expeliarmus- Pronuncio Teddy entrando al salón con los ojos rojos. Pronto las varitas de Los 2 Potter y ambos Malfoy estaban en sus manos.

O se calman o se van de aquí en este momento- Hablo de nuevo Teddy guardándose las varitas en el bolsillo, al llegar al lado de Victoire dijo- Se sientan Ya.- Los 4 obedecieron.

¿Estás bien Ted?- Pregunto Vic en su oído.

Más o menos- Respondió- Que pase el siguiente por Favor.

De inmediato Hanna Abbott abandono su asiento caminando hacia la tarima, mientras hacía esto Sirius no pudo evitar decir:

Lo ven Cornamenta, Lunático, ese chico se apellida Potter, es tu hijo James, tienes un mini tú- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Y espero que sea mi hijo con Lily- Suspiro James.

Hola, Soy Hanna Abbott, estoy en Hufflepuff, curso 6to año, o juego quiddich ni tengo ningún título, y tampoco tengo novio. Es raro que me hayan invitado, solo conozco a algunos de vista, por algo será, bueeno, termine, creo que vienes tu Hermione.- bajo de las escaleras por donde ya caminaba Hermione.

Bueno, soy Hermione Jean Granger, pronto cumpliré los 17 años, estoy en 6to año, en Gryffindor, soy Prefecta junto con Ronald, no se jugar quiddich, soy nacida de Muggles, no tengo novio, mis mejores amigos son Harry y Ron aunque sea un idiota un la sensibilidad de una cuchara, aun así me gusta, desde el 3er año, y el idiota no se da cuenta, mi mejor amiga es Ginny, me llevo bien con Luna y Nev desde que formamos el Ejercito de Dumbledore, en mi Primer año, Harry y Ron me rescataron de un troll, ayude a Harry a buscar la Piedra filosofal, en 2do año prepare un poción multijugos y me petrificaron, en 3er año salvamos a Buckbeak y a Sirius, en 4to fue el Torneo de los 3 Magos y Sali con Viktor Krum, en 5to organizamos la resistencia contra Dolores Umbrige, y pelee en la Batalla del Ministerio. Harry podrá explicarles más al detalle todo esto, solo les pido que tengan paciencia, no es anda fácil de explicar, ¿preguntas?


	6. Chapter 6

Por la cabeza de Todos los de la 1era Generación pasaban toda clase de preguntas, aunque Lily fue la primera en hablar:

Poción multijugos en 2do año impresionante Chica.-Dijo

Gracias .. eeem, Evans_dijo Sonrosada Hermione.

Un Troll, ¿cómo carajos entro un troll a Hogwarts?-Pregunto James.

Un profesor que tenía a cierto mago oscuro en su nuca-James la miro con los ojos como platos, iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero Hermione se lo impidió.-No puedo contar nada más.

¿Quién es Buckbeak y de que me salvaron?-Pregunto con la cabeza gacha Sirius

Es un hipogrifo, y a ti te salvamos de, eeeeem, bueno, digamos que de los dementores- respondió indecisa- Por favor no pregunten más. Ronald sube de una vez.

Ron la fulmino con la mirada cuando llego a sentarse, se levantó y camino hasta la tarima.

Alguien podría, ya saben, ir para alla- señalo a la mesa de la 1era generación, todos lo entendieron, Teddy y Victoire, se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hasta colocarse cerca de Molly y Arthur, que los miraron extrañados, Victoire solo contesto "seguridad" en un susurro.

Bueno, soy Ronald Bilius- Volteo a mirar a sus padres que lo miraban con duda- WeasleyPrewett-culmino rápidamente.

La reacción fue instantánea, Molly fue auxiliada por Victoire luego de que casi cayera de su silla desmayada, Teddy tuvo que correr rápidamente hacia Arthur que tosía descontroladamente, atorado con el agua que acababa de tomar, el resto del salón estaba lleno de carcajadas.

Enervate- apunto Vic a su abuela que de inmediato abrió los ojos, aun un poco mareada se puso de Pie y grito

ARTHUR WEASLEY COMO SE TE OCURRE EMBARAZARME 7 VECES, HABIAMOS DICHE QUE 3 SERIA SUFICIENTE, QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCO, COMO CREES QUE PODREMOS MANTENER A ESA TROPA DE NIÑOS!

Molly, querida, realmente solo te embarazaste 6 veces, los 4tos fueron los gemelos- intento tranquilizar Arthur a su novia-Cálmate por favor

¿QUE ME CALME? ¿QUE ME CALME YO? CLARO, COMO NO ERES TU EL QUE VA A PARIR A LOS NIÑOS-siguió gritando

Sra. Weasley por favor, siéntese y continúe oyendo la presentación, tendrán muchos años para discutir sobre su cantidad de hijos- Dijo Teddy, Molly obedeció no sin antes gritar.

SIRIUS BLACK O TE CALLAS O TE DEJO SIN DESCENDENCIA

Sirius de inmediato se puso serio, había estado riéndose desde el comienzo de la discusión, mucho más escandalosamente que James y el resto, sus carcajadas perrunas eran muy sonoras.

Asintió y voltio hacia James y Remus.

Lo de la descendencia es lo menos importante, no tendré, pero imagínense lo que sufrirían las chiquillas si mini canuto desapareciera- dijo tomándose el estómago por el dolor ocasionado por la risa.

Sus amigos solo rodaron los ojos.

¿Creen que ya pueda continuar?- Pregunto Ron a Vic y a "Tilo" que ya estaban de vuelta a sus asientos, ambos asintieron.

Ya saben mi nombre, tengo 16 años, voy a 6to en Gryffindor, soy prefecto, no sé porque pero lo soy, juego al quiddich como toda mi familia, soy Guardián, el capitán del equipo es Harry, salgo con Lavander Brow, aunque amo a Hermione desde que salió con el estúpido de Krum, mis mejores amigos son Harry y Hermione, en 1er año, en hallowen, con Harry dejamos atrapada sin querer a Hermione en el baño con un troll, aunque luego la rescatamos- se apresuró a aclarar por las miras alarmadas que veía- luego jugué ajedrez mágico gigante para que Harry pudiera rescatar la Piedra de Quirrell, en 2do año saque a Harry de su encierro con los gemelos, volamos hasta Hogwarts en un auto que luego se estrelló contra el sauce boxeador, casi nos expulsan, e iba a ayudarlo a salvar a Ginny pero no pude porque el imbécil de Lockhart quiso lanzarnos un Obliviate con mi varita rota que le revoto e hizo que se sellara el paso entre Harry y Yo, así que la salvo el solo, en 3ero me entere que mi rata hera un asqueroso traidor y un perro me mordió la pierna, en 4to fui rescatado por Harry del lago negro en la 2da prueba del torneo de los 3 magos, en 5to estuve en el Ejercito de Dumbledor y en la batalla del Ministerio, no me hagan preguntas por favor.- Termino caminando hacia su silla, todos estaban realmente deseosos de que llegara el turno de Harry para presentarse.

Yo soy el siguiente- Neville ya estaba en la tarima- me llamo Neville Frank Longbottom Tyler- se detuvo y giro sus ojos cargados de lágrimas hacia sus padres que se besaban alegremente- tengo 16 años, curso 6to en Gryffindor, mi materia preferida es Herbologia, y odio Pociones, y a el profesor Snape, o tengo ningún título ni juego quiddich, en la primera clase de vuelo me torcí la muñeca cuando caí de la escoba, no tengo novia pero me gusta mucho Luna, en 1er año me dieron 10 puntos por enfrentarme a mis amigos para evitar que llos perdieran puntos yendo a salvar la Piedra filosofal, solo que Hermione es muy buena en los Petrificus Totalus, en 2do y 3er año no pasó nada especial, en cuarto fui al baile con Ginny, me gustaba mucho, pero no funcionaría nada con ella, y el año pasado integre el Ejercito de Dumbledore y luche en el Ministerio. Ahora viene la parte triste, fui criado por mi abuela, mis padres fueron torturados hasta la locura por la mortifaga Belatrix Lestrange con el maleficio Cruciatus para sacarles información sobre el ministerio o la Orden del Fenix, ambos eran aurores, ahora están internados en San Mungo.

A estas alturas la gran mayoría de personas soltaban lágrimas por sus ojos, pero ningunos como Frank y Alice, y el propio Neville.

¡Hijo!- sollozo Alice levantándose de su asiento y corriendo a abrazar a Neville que la abrazo con fuerza- lo siento hijo no quisimos dejarte solo

No tienes nada que disculpar mama, te amo- le dijo Neville a su madre.

Hijo, te amo- llego Frank a donde estaban su novia y su hijo abrazándolos a ambos.

Luego de unos minutos, ya todos estaban calmados y cada quien e sus asientos.

La siguiente es presentarse es tía Ginny- le dijo Victoire a Ted en el oído- hay que llamar refuerzos.

Jarrón, Árbol, Fuego por favor acérquense rápido- llamo Teddy a James, Albus y Fred.

¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Albus al llegar junto a Teddy.

La siguiente en presentarse es mama, la impresión para sus abuelos será grande, no solo por un 7mo hijo sino porque es una mujer, debemos colocar unas camillas a ambos lados de ellos y colocar un "Silencio" por toda la sala, uno doble para Sirius, su abuela puede cometer una imprudencia, ¿listos?- Termino de hablar Teddy

James y yo conjuramos las camillas, ustedes 2 hagan los "Silencio"- dijo Albus.

Vamos- dijo Fred

Albus, tú has la camilla del abuelo, yo la de la abuela.- delego James

Mientas Teddy, James, Fred y Albus tomaban las previsiones correspondientes Victoire hablaba con Ginny.

Tía Ginny, espera un segundo, Tilo, Jarrón, fuego y Árbol están velando por la seguridad de todos los aquí presentes, sabrás que la impresión que tendrán los abuelos no será muy leve, así que espera por favor.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Teddy y Fred fueron al lado de Los hermanos Potter y asintieron en dirección a Victoire.

Ya puedes empezar- le dijo Vic a la menor de los Weasley.

Eeem, hola, mi presentación será un poco fuerte, mi nombre será lo último que diga, así que deben saber que estoy en 5to curso, en Gyffindor, Soy prefecta, juego de Cazadora en el equipo de Quiddich, mi novio es Dean Thomas, desde los 10 años estoy perdidamente enamorada de Harry, pero el nuca me ha prestado atención, en 1er año Harry me salvo de la Cámara Secreta, y de un diario que me Poseyó, en 2do me hice amiga de Neville, en 3er año esperaba que Harry me invitara al Baile, pero no lo hizo, invito a Cho Chang y yo fui con Neville, en 4to año me uní al ejercito de Dumbledore y junto con Harry, Ron, Hermi, Nev y Luna fui al Ministerio a Luchar, este año he notado que Harry me mira más que de costumbre, pero deben ser ideas mías. Bueno, mi identidad viene ahora, mis hermanos son Bill, Charlie, Percy cofcofI DIOTA cofcof, los gemelos y Ron, eso quiere decir que soy la 1era mujer Weasley nacida en 7 generaciones, me llamo Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett.

Molly y Arthur se pusieron blancos como un papel, cuando Ginny comenzó a decir quiénes eran sus hermanos, el terminar de hablar, ambos, simplemente, se desmayaron.

Menos mal que colocaron las camillas- dijo Molly II corriendo hasta alcanzar a sus abuelos, ella es sanadora al igual que Victoire.

Wingardium Leviosa- dijeron a la vez James y Albus levantando las camillas donde habían caído sus abuelos y llevándolos al final del salón conde una mesa cuadrada los esperaba.

¿Qué crees que debamos hacerles Vic?, aun no son mayores así que podemos darle la poción relajante.- le pregunto Molly II examinando a los inconscientes.

Si Molls, relajara un poco su impresión al Despertar, ¡accio Poción Relajante!-Exclamo Victoire, en segundos 2 frascos medianos con liquido naranja estaban en sus manos.

Toma Molly, dale este al abuelo, es la dosis exacta- dijo pasándole el frasco a su prima que la miraba perpleja.

Vaya primita, sí que estas lista en todo momento- dijo Molly tomando el frasco y vertiendo en liquido en la boca de su abuelo, al igual que Vic.

¡Enervate!- dijeron al unísono haciendo que los sres. Weasley se levantaran de un salto, amos se miraron, y bostezaron al tiempo.

Luego hablamos querido, luego hablamos- dijo Molly dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a su novio. El solo asintió. Se levantaron de las camillas, agradecieron a Tilo, Jarron, Arbol, Fuego, a Vic y a Mata, que era Molly II.

Mientras atendían a los Matriarcas Weasley en el resto del salón los efectos del hechizo Silencio habían pasado.

O por Merlin, 7 hijos, 6 partos, pobre Molly- Dijo Lily mirando a los pelirrojos que están reunidos en un círculo en la tarima con el muchacho pelinegro adentro.

Pues prepárate Evans, tú y yo formaremos nuestro propio equipo de Quiddich, con suplentes incluidos.- Le dijo James al oírla.

En tus sueños Potter- dijo.

En la tarima los hermanos Weasley tenían rodeado a Harry.

Harry James Potter, como te atreves a mirar a mi hermanita- exploto Ron alzando su varita.

Emm, yo.. estee.. Ron..-Trataba de hablar Harry

¿Con que intención la miras engendro del demonio?- le pregunto agresivamente Bill mientras presionaba más el cuello de Harry con su varita.

Con…. Nin… guna- logro pronunciar el pelinegro.

¡Chiroptera!- 5 mocomurcielagos salieron disparados de la varita de Ginny a las caras de cada uno de sus hermanos.

Como se atreven, estúpidos- les grito la pequeña Weasley arrodillándose junto a Harry que se tomaba el cuello con una mano y se apoyaba del piso con la otra.- la próxima vez que se atrevan a hacer algo así sufrirán peores consecuencias.

Uno a uno los hermanos Weasley se fueron dispersando, Harry y Ginny caminaron hacia la mesa sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

Increíble que el idiota de Percy nos apoyara en esto- dijo George

Pues este idiota también es Hermano de Ginevra y quiero velar por su bien- Percy lo había oído y le respondió. El resto de los Weasley lo ignoraron y se enfrentaron a los gritos de furia de Hermione.

¿Porque estas tan callado Canuto?- Pregunto Remus a Sirius, que abría y cerraba la oca pero no salía ningún sonido.

Creo que le aplicaron Triple Silencio- le dijo James al licántropo, el solo asintió.

Que show armaron los abuelos, jajajajajajajajaja- se reía silenciosamente Dominique.

Nique como que show, ¿qué sucedería si te enteraras de que tienes 7 hijos?- la reto Rose, Dominique trago en seco e hizo silencio justo en el momento en el que Luna se paraba en la tarima.

Ya que los sres. Weasley están recuperados comenzare a presentarme- dijo la rubia atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala- Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, mi padre es Xeno y mi mama Anna Lauper, ella murió cuando yo tenía 9 años, era excelente hechicera, pero un hechizo le fallo, desde ese momento puedo ver los Thestrals, hermosas criaturas. Tengo 15 años, estoy en Ravenclaw, en el mismo curso que Ginny, en 5to. Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione y Ginny son mis únicos amigos, con ellos peleamos contra los mortifagos en el Ministerio de Magia el año anterior. La gente dice que estoy lunática, yo no lo creo asi, que crea en los plympies de agua dulce, en los snorcrak de cuernos arrugados y en los nargles no me hace loca, Adiós.- dijo bajando de a saltitos las escaleras de la tarima.

Sra. Astoria usted es la siguiente-indico Victoire, la chica solo le sonrió y camino hasta el lugar de las presentaciones.

Hola, soy Astoria Greengrass, tengo 14 años, curso 4to curso en Hufflepuff, de aquí solo conozco a Hanna, o se porque me llamaron, solo puedo decir que sustituí a Cedric Diggory como buscador. Eso es todo me parece-Y bajo a sentarse.

Bueno, creo que todos saben quién es el que falta por presentarse, es la historia más larga así que les pido mucho silencio y comprensión, Harry Potter, adelante por Favor


	7. Chapter 7

Harry antes de levantarse de su silla miro a Ron y Hermione con suplica, ambos lo entendieron perfectamente, los tres se levantaron a caminaron hacia la tarima.

Soy Harry James Potter Evans- Lily se tapó la boca con las manos ahogando un grito mientras James sonreía triunfante.

¿Es verdad? ¿Yo estaba consiente de todo eso? ¿James es tu padre de verdad y yo tu madre?-Pregunto muy contrariada Lily.

Si, si y si, según me conto Sirius se casaron apenas salieron de la escuela, tu diste tu brazo a torcer en 7mo año, te costó hacerlo pero fue así, por eso supongo que cuando me… hicieron estabas consiente de todos tus actos-Le dijo Harry con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

Lo ves Evans, me amas tanto como yo a ti, y fíjate hasta un hijo, segura se presentaran otros más en algún momento, yo quiero un equipo de quiddich- Se reía James.

Lily iba a contestar pero alguien la interrumpió.

Ya basta- grito Sirius Black para la impresión de todos los presentes- a este chico le está costando mucho hablarnos de su vida, dejémoslo continuar luego discuten.

Gracias Sirius- le dijo Harry- bueeno, continuo- suspiro- a ninguno de ustedes, a excepción de los que ya deben saberlo, les gustara mi historia, soy el niño que vivió, el elegido, como gusten, ¿porque? Aquí comienza todo: antes de nacer alguien hizo una profecía, verdadera por cierto, que decía: "el único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca- eso soy Yo- nacerá de quienes lo han enfrentado 3 veces- esos son ustedes-señalo a James y Lily- nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muera- nací el 31 de julio- el sr. Tenebroso lo marcaria como su igual- aquí esta-señalo su cicatriz- tendrá un poder que el Lord Oscuro no conoce- según Dumbledore es el amor- y uno de ello deberá morir a manos del otro, porque ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro sobreviva" Como se darán cuenta, debo morir o debo matarlo. Ese es mi destino.- la gran mayoría de las mujeres de la sala tenían lágrimas en los ojos, y los hombres intentaban contenerlas-el 31 de octubre el encantamiento Fidelius en el Valle de Godric se rompió, Voldemort fue informado de su ubicación por uno de sus fieles sirvientes, una rata asquerosa que era el guardián secreto- los que sabían de la condición animaga de Peter Pettrigrew golpeaban la mesa o buscaban formas de controlar su rabia- Voldemort entro a la casa, papa se sacrificó por mama y por mí, lucho contra el primero, pero al no llevar su varita, murió-Ya las lágrimas habían traspasado de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas- luego él fue por mí, trataba de quitar a mama del camino pero al o hacerlo, la mato también-Lily sollozo alto, James, que hace un momento se había levantado de su asiento, la abrazo fuertemente- al colocarse como un escudo entre él y yo, hizo magia antigua sobre mí, haciendo así, que cuando Voldemort lanzo la maldición asesina, esta le revotara y le diera de lleno a él. E ese momento murió su cuerpo-Ya no podía más, la voz se le partió y se sentó en una silla que había detrás de él, con las manos sobre los ojos y los codos en las rodillas, Ron y Hermione iban a consolarlo cuando los Sres. Potter se levantaron de su asiento y caminaron hacia su hijo.

Te amamos con todo nuestro corazón hijo- le dijo Lily abrazándolo, James en tanto tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Yo también los amo-les dijo Harry.-Gracias por todo.

Los 5 tomaron asiento en unas sillas que habían hecho aparecer Teddy y Victoire.

Luego de su muerte, viví hasta los 11 años con tía Petunia, Tío Vernon y Dudley, su hijo

¿Que que?- Grito Lily

Si mama, era la única familia que me quedaba- le respondio Harry, sus padres asintieron tristemente, pero James tuvo una duda.

¿Y Sirius y Remus?-Pregunto mirando a los ojos verdes de la mujer que amaba en su hijo.

Me entere de que Sirius es mi padrino cuando tenía 13, en mi 3er año, y a Remus lo conocí también ese año. Ya se enteraran el porqué..-le respondió- Esos 10 años fuero una absoluta desgracia para mí, solo les resumiré en que dormía en la alacena debajo de la escalera- se interrumpió.

Oh no, un hijo mío no dormirá en un lugar así, oh no, ahora mismo voy a maldecir a esos desgraciados- bajo las escaleras cuando..

Yo te acompaño Cornamenta ellos no merecen vivir- Dijo Sirius con rabia en la voz que a todos les dio miedo.

Petrificus totalus- dijo Harry apuntándolos a ambos- ustedes 2 se van a sentar, el futuro lo cambiaran cuando vuelvan a su tiempo, no ahora, Finite- Cuando pudieron moverse Sirius y James se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos con las cabezas gachas.

En fin, antes cumplir 11 comenzó a recibir cartas de Hogwarts, pero los Dursley nunca me dejaron tomar una- pudo notar que su madre y los 3 merodeadores se mordían la lengua para no decir nada e interrumpirlo- finalmente mi tío se puso más loco de lo que ya estaba y nos sacó de la casa, nos llevó a una choza en medio del mar, esa noche justo a las 12 de la noche, el día de mi cumpleaños Hagrid apareció para entregarme mi carta- sonrió por primera vez en su presentación, pudo oír a su madre murmurar algo que sonaba como "agradecerle", sonrió mas ampliamente, realmente quería mucho a Hagrid- me explico todo, mi tío armo algo de jaleo, pero finalmente me fui con Hagrid a comprar al callejón Diagon, claro, no sin antes dejarle un pequeñín regalo a Dudley- no aguanto más y junto con Hermione y Ron soltó a reír a carcajadas, al darse cuenta de que todo los miraban dudosos, dejo de reír y explico- Le coloco una cola de cochino- una nueva tanda de carcajadas provoco esto, luego de un largo rato, pudo comenzar a hablar- ahí conocí a Malfoy, podría jurar que desde ahí causo mala impresión en mi, luego, en la estación Kings Cross conocí a los Weasley- le sonrió a la Sra. Weasley- no sabia como entrar en la plataforma y ellos me ayudaron, en el tren viaje con Ron, y conocí a Hermione, los gemelos y a Nevile, no puedo decir que Hermione nos diera una buena impresión, eh, ¿cierto compañero?- le pregunto a Ron que trataba de contener las carcajadas por la cara de Hermione les regalaba a ambos- llegamos al castillo, fui sorteado a Gryffindor, paso un buen tiempo, y en Hallowen nos hicimos realmente amigos de Hermione.

Oh si, y que circunstancias para hacer amigos- lo miro entre molesta y divertida la castaña.

A mí no me mires Herms, el de la idea de encerrarte fue de Harry- dijo Ron mirando al suelo, aun se encontraba molesto con Hermione por su molestia ante su relación con Lavander, aun así, ese recuerdo era uno de sus favoritos.

No fue mi intención Ron, no me cargues con toda la responsabilidad- dijo Harry riendo, los 3 amigos se reían a carcajadas.

La expresión del resto de la sala era idéntica, de confusión total, Hermione debió darse cuenta, ya que le susurro a Potter: "Cuéntales". Harry dejo de reír dificultosamente y comenzó:

Quirrell el profesor de DCAO, metió a un Troll de las montañas, nosotros lo vimos caminar hacia el baño de chicas, y lo encerramos ahí cuando entro, luego, nos acordamos de que Hermione estaría ahí, y bueno, entremos y derrotamos al troll.

Harry le metió su varita en la nariz- Dijo Ron aun con la sonrisa por el recuerdo.

Y Ron con el Wingardium Leviosa hizo que su bastón levitara y cayera sobre su cabeza.- Dijo Hermione.

Y así lo tumbamos- Dijo Harry ahora- Ay que ver, las caras de tragedia de los profesores cuando vieron que 3 alumnos de primero vencieron a un asqueroso troll.

Impresionante- dijeron Remus y Sirius, desde la mesa, y James al lado de Harry.

Oh, si esto los impresiona eso los impresionan esperen a contarles el resto de los años.- dijo Ron con mueca de desagrado.

¿Por qué siempre tienen que ir buscando problemas?- dijo en voz alta Lily hacia el trio de Oro

Nosotros no buscamos los problemas, ellos nos buscan a nosotros- dijeron a la vez Harry, Ron y Hermione con cara resuelta, como si siempre respondieran a la misma pregunta.

Todos se impresionaron por la sincronía del trio, pero no dijeron nada.

Diré las cosas muy en general a partir de ahora, queda toda una generación por presentarse- dijo Harry comenzando de nuevo.- Ejem, bueno, luego, esta parte es complicada, pasamos un perro de tres cabezas que había en el tercer piso..

Nos libramos del Lazo de Diablo, gracias a Hermione- continuo Ron.

Conseguimos una llave para pasar una puerta, los 3 juntos en escobas, las llaves volaban- dijo Hermione.

Jugamos ajedrez mágico gigante, sin Ron no hubiéramos podido, aunque tuvo que sacrificarse- sonrió Harry a su amigo.

Hermione uso su lógica para escoger unas pociones, para que Harry pasara a la siguiente puerta y ella volviera por mí- siguió Ron

El troll que había adentro ya estaba inconsciente, así que no tuve que hacer nada, pase a la siguiente puerta, allí fue todo muy fuerte.

Todas esas pruebas que tuvieron que pasar, ¿estaban protegiendo algo cierto? Los profesores las colocaron-pregunto Lily analizando todo.

Si, algo protegían, el perro era de Hagrid, el Lazo de Diablo de Sprout, las llaves de Flitwick, el ajedrez de McGonagall, las pociones de Snape y el troll de Quirrell-enumero Harry.

Como decía, entre a la ultima puerta, elli me esperaba Quirrell, realmente me impresione, esperaba encontrar a Snape ahí- continuo Harry, y noto algunas caras de dudas, pero Hermione fue mas rápida.

Harry y Snape se odian mutuamente, le ha hecho la vida imposible desde que entro a Hogwarts, de hecho, en su primer partido de Quiddich creímos que había hechizado su escoba, pero o había sido el, sino Quirrell

Espera espera, ¿Primer partido de quiddich?-pregunto James atonito, su hijo apenas estaba contando su primer año, era imposible que perteneciera al equipo.

Oh si, juego de buscad…- antes de que pudiera continuar, tenía a James y Sirius encima de él, James de hecho hizo que la silla callera hacia atrás, con Harry golpeándose la cabeza.

Mi hijo/ahijado juega quiddich- cantaban James y Sirius una vez lo soltaron, todos reian en la sala, excepto Lily y Harry, realmente le había dolido el golpe, su madre le acariciaba el golpe con el ceño fruncido.

¡USTEDES INMADUROS, SIENTENSE YA, VEN LO QUE ACABAN DE HACERLE A MI HIJO!- Grito finalmente dejando a todos petrificados, mientras Sirius obedecia a la pelirrojo cabeza gacha, James sonreía con suficiencia.

Lils, recuerda que a él lo haremos juntos, así que también es mi hijo- Lily estaba roja de cólera y vergüenza- lo siento Hijo, ¿estás bien?- Harry solo asintió contento de que sus padres se preocupara con el.

JAMES CHARLUS POTTER COMO TE ATREVES- grito de nuevo Lily para sorpresa de todos.

¿Cómo me atrevo a que querida? Ya oiste lo que dijo nuestro hijo, nosotros nos casaremos y seremos muy felices.

OH NO, NO SI YO PUEDO EVITARLO, ERES UN ESTUPIDO ARROGANTE QUE CREE TENER TODO A SUS PIE…- se vio callada por un beso repentino de James que se había acercado lentamente, dejándola como en shock, con los brazos y manos abiertas a la altura de sus orejas, durante el beso sus ojos verdes permanecieron abiertos de la impresión, cuando James se separó de ella algunos-como Sirius- reían a carcajadas, otros más, sonreían tiernamente viendo la escena, Harry tenía una gran sonrisa, técnicamente estaba viendo el primer eso de sus padres.

Debes sentarte pelirroja, nuestro hijo debe continuar con la presentación- sin embargo, Lily no se movió, cuando James estiro el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla algo increíble sucedió.

Lily beso a James.

Luego de jalar la mano de James hacia su cintura, y las suyas propias hasta la nuca de él lo comenzó a besar tierna y dulcemente, James correspondió luego de que su impresión pasara, cuando ambos necesitaban aire, se separaron, Juntaron sus frentes y Lily le sonrió.

Gracias- susurro- Gracias por darme un hijo.- Cornamenta sonreía ampliamente.

Se separaron y miraron al resto, todo- a excepción de las personas que no los conocían tenían sus bocas abiertas de la impresión.

Podrían cerrar sus bocas ya, saben, se los agradeceríamos- Les dijo Lily, haciendo que varios salieran de su trance, a Harry realmente le había impresionado eso, su madre, la prefecta perfecta, había besado a su padre, el condenado arrogante.

Ay por Merlin- dijo lo más bajo que pudo, pero su intento fallo, ya que sus padres voltearon a verlo, y ambos se ruborizaron.

Oh Harry lo sentimos, nos dejamos llevar por el momento- dijo roja como su pelo Lily, James a su lado, asintió.

El hijo Potter tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y la boca ligeramente abierta también.

Lo han traumado- dijo Ron dándole pequeñas cachetadas a Harry, cuando Harry no reacciono, dio una más fuerte que lo hizo espabilarse.

¡CARAJO! ¿Ron no pudiste golpearme más fuerte?- pregunto medio molesto.

Cuida tu vocabulario Jovencito- dijo Lily mirándolo tiernamente, aun con la cara ruborizada- lo siento Harry, sé que para ti no debe ser fácil ver a tus padres besándose y bueno…

Lo más impresionante- interrumpió a su madre- es que tu- señalo a Lily- lo haya besado a el- señalo a su padre.

Tienes un punto ahijado, eso sí que fue realmente impresionante- dijo Sirius que hace poco había salido del Shock.

Yo… eem… Es que… Si… eem... bueeno- balbuceo Lily ruborizándose de nuevo. James la miraba con adoración

Olvídenlo, Harry termina de presentarte por favor, y disculpa si causamos un trauma emocional en ti- se rio James, Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

Oh si claro, por un momento olvide todo- dijo contrariadamente.- ese fue básicamente el primer año.

¿Quieres que te ayudemos con el resto?- pregunto Hermione

Sí, pero rápido, general.- ella y Ron asintieron.

En 2do año Harry y yo perdimos el tren, volamos hasta Hogwarts en un auto hechizado, chocamos contra el sauce boxeador y se rompió mi varita, pero estamos bien- añadió cuando vio las caras preocupadas de Molly y Lily.- Hubo un club de duelo con el estúpido de Gilderoy Lockhart, ahí Harry descubrió que podía hablar parsel, eso lo ayudo a entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos, que había sido abierta petrificando a algunos hijos de muggles, a salvar a Ginny, derroto a el basilisco y enfrento de nuevo a el que no debe ser nombrado, salió victorioso de nuevo. Ah y tuvo tiempo para liberar al elfo domestico de los Malfoy.- termino riendo el menor de los Weasley

Las caras de la sala eran totalmente diferentes, algunas de miedo, otras de risa, pero la mayoría de confusión, nadie se atrevió a preguntar, aunque Fred desde su mesa dijo lo suficientemente audible:

No olvides el poema de Ginny para Harry, Ronnie.- dijo mirando a su hermano.

"Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche- recitó George con mueca burlona.

Y el cabello negro como una pizarra cuando anochece- continúo Fred

Quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso- siguieron Hermione y Ron a la vez.

El héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso"- Terminaron de recitar Harry y Ginny a la vez, ambos tenían las caras rojas como un tomate, y se miraban fijamente.

Los hombres de la sala reían a carcajadas, las mujeres los miraban molestas aunque hacían ciertos esfuerzos para acallar la risa que les provocaba el poema.

¡SE CALLAN TODOS YA!- grito Ginny levantándose de su asiento, solo sus hermanos y la tercera generación quienes conocían la furia roja dejaron de reír automáticamente-ERA SOLO UNA NIÑA- termino furiosa.


	8. Chapter 8

JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reía Sirius descontroladamente, James también riendo pero más calladamente le hacía señas de que hiciera silencio cuando vio a la niña Weasley acercarse empuñando su varita. Solo cuando vio a Ginny apuntándolo directamente a la cara se calló e hizo mueca de miedo.- No te atreverías- le dijo, provocando que James II, Albus, Lily II, los Gemelos, Bill, Charlie, Percy y Ron dijeran "Gran Error".

¿Que no qué? ¡CHIROPTERA!- su hechizo mocomurcielagos impacto directo a la cara de Sirius, que se dejó caer en su silla luchando por quitárselo.

Luego de un buen rato de risas, Remus se apiado de su amigo y dijo "Finite Incantatem".

Bien, ahora creo que podríamos continuar.- dijo Harry luchando por no reír ante la mueca de miedo que iba dirigida de Sirius a Ginny, que sonreía maliciosamente.

Yo lo hare Harry, tú debes contar tu 4to año- lo miro Hermione condescendiente, el solo asintió- antes de comenzar el 3er curso Harry escapo de Privet Drive luego de inflar a su tía.

¿Inflaste a Petunia?-Pregunto boquiabierta Lily y con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos esmeralda.

Oh no, ojala, fue la hermana de Tío Vernon, Marge- le sonrió Harry a su madre.

Genial- dijeron Los merodeadores presentes, ganándose miradas reprobatorias.

Vio a Sirius por primera vez en forma de Canuto, viajo en el autous noctambulo, estuvo un tiempo en el caldero chorreante, empezó a creer que Sirius, oh no sé cómo explicarlo, bueno, Sirius lo que pasa es que luego de la muerte de los señores Potter el ministerio creyó que tu habías sido el responsable de entregar la ubicación de la casa y luego matar a Pettrigrew y a 12 muggles, así que estuviste en Azkaban do…

¿Doce Años?- la interrumpió Sirius completándola.

Imposible- dijeron James y Remus a la vez, pero James continuo- canuto es incapaz de traicionarnos, y menos de matar a otro merodeaodor.

Por supuesto, pero…- Sirius se veía realmente afectado, con sus codos sobre las rodillas y las manos frotando sus ojos.

No lo hiciste Sirius- le dijo Harry- no fue tu culpa, es todo lo que puedo decir, nada fue tu culpa. Continua Herms- termino.

Oh si, Harry comenzó a creer que Sirius lo estaba buscando para matarlo, lo cual no era cierto sinceramente, también creyó ver el Grim, pero era Sirius en su forma animaga. No sé si debí decir eso- dijo avergonzada.

No te preocupes, estas bajo Veritaserum- le sonrió el padre de Harry, así que ella continuo.

El profesor de Defensa fue el profesor Lupin, Remus Lupin- dijo Hermione- el mejor que hemos tenido- su mirada se dirigió hacia el licántropo que se sonrojo al notar que la gran mayoría de la mesa de la 2da generación, asentía con la cabeza.- Harry siguió jugando quiddich, en uno de los partidos callo de 15 metros, sobrevivió- noto las caras de james y Lily y lo dijo- por un pequeño inconveniente con los dementores que aguardaban el castillo.

¿Qué oyes Harry?- lo miro Lily.

¿Qué escuchas cuando estas cerca de los dementores?- complemento James

Eeem, bueno, a ustedes, antes de morir- le costó realmente decir eso, una lagrima solitaria callo por su mejilla pero fue secada por Lily, que de inmediato, junto con su padre lo abrazaron diciendo "lo siento"

Harry miro a su mejor amiga cuan término el abrazo, ella entendió y siguió con su relato.

Bueno, que más, ah sí, resulto que Scabbers la rata de Ron, que le había heredado Percy, era un animago, no debería dar más información sobre eso.- Miro a Harry y este negó con la cabeza indicándole que estaba en lo correcto- todo fue una gran confusión, Sirius fue atrapado por Snape, y Harry y yo, Ron estaba en la enfermería porque Sirius lo había mordido, usamos un giratiempos, que me había otorgado la profesora McGonagall para poder cursar todas las materias alternativas, para salvarlo a él del beso del demento y a Buckbreak, el hipogrifo de Hagrid que iba a ser sacrificado. Eso fue básicamente nuestro 3er año.

Oh bueno, el 4to- dijo Harry, tomado fuerzas para hablar de ese año tan trágico y complicado.- el año anterior se realizo e Torneo de los Tres Magos, de Beuxbatons quedo Fleur- ella sonrio satisfecha- y Viktor Krum- Rom hizo una especie de bufido y gruñido- de Dumstrang, Cedric Diggory y yo fuimos electos por Hogwarts, a pesar de que yo no podía participar, un mortifago usando poción multijgos metió mi nombre en el Caliz de Fuego, las pruebas fuero pasar a un dragón, un colacuerno húngaro en mi caso, y coger un huevo de oro, que tendría la clave para la siguiente prueba, que fue internarse en el lago negro por una hora, use branquialgas, para salvar lo mas preciado, un amigo, yo salve a Ron y a Gabrielle, la hermanita de Fleur que tuvo que abandonar- la media Veela hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar a los Gryndilows- en la tercera prueba había un laberinto, en el centro de este estaba el Caliz de fuego, Cedric y yo lo tocamos al mismo tiempo, pero resultó ser un translador, que nos transportó a un cementerio, allí, eem… Colagusano… por Voldemort…. Ma… mato a Cedric- dijo con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, Hermione lo tomaba de la mano y Ron le daba palmadas en la espalda, dándole ánimos- además, Voldemort resucito, es decir, con los huesos de la tumba de su padre, mi sangre, y la carne de la mano de Colagusano volvió a tener un cuerpo nuevamente, luego de 13 años, ahí estuvieron varios mortifagos, él y yo luchamos de nuevo, trato de matarme con el Avada y yo use el Expelliarmus, nuestras varitas se conectaron en Priori Incantatem y yo vi a los muertos más recientes por esa varita, los via uste… ustede… ustedes y a Cedric- señalaba sus padres que tenían lágrimas en los ojos- ellos hicieron un escudo entre él y yo para que pudiera escapar con el cuerpo de Cedric, llegue a Hogwarts y se descubrió que el Profesor Moody no era realmente él, sino el mortifago con la poción multijugos, Barty Crouch Jr. Básicamente ahí termina.- finalizo el niño que vivió.

El silencio en la sala se estableció por algunos minutos, en respeto a la memoria de Cedric, y la impresión causada por toda la declaración, este fue roto por Sirius.

Wao ahijadito, sí que eres fuerte.

No es momento para bromas Black- le dijo furibunda Lily

Lo siento pelirroja, es que solo miren las caras largas de todos- Sirius no dijo más.

Seguiré Yo- Dijo Ron que quería alivianar el ambiente, aunque sabía que este año tampoco sería muy calmado.- En Quinto nos dio clases de defensa una cara de sapo, Dolores Umbridge, por eso junto con Harry y otros fundamos el Ejercito de Dumbledore, para aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor fue Harry, es bastante bueno.

Hermanito no olvides su lindo amorío.- dijo Fred.

Oh si, su amada Cho Chang- Dijo Ginny en voz alta, llena de celos, luego, al ver que todos la veían, se ruborizo furiosamente.

No la amaba Ginny.- le Sonreía ampliamente Harry, quizás que ella demostrara celos significaba que ella podría estar interesada en él, olvídalo, su hermano es mi mejor amigo, lo estaría traicionando.

Aja eso, salió con Cho, pero no funciono, durante el año ya saben quién intento meterse en su mente, por la conexión en su cicatriz, el día de los T.I.M.O.S. Fred y George escaparon del colegio, fue realmente divertido el modo en que se fueron, luego, al fin el que no debe ser nombrado logro su cometido, manipulo la mente de Harry e hizo que creyera que tenía a Sirius y que lo estaba torturando, junto con él, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Hermione y yo, fuimos al ministerio, a la sala de Misterios, ahí era donde supuestamente Estaban Sirius y ya saben quién, encontramos a mortifagos y luchamos contra ellos, al final todo resulto una farsa, auuunque, algo salió mal al final, mas mal de lo que ya estaba si, la orden apareció y nos protegió de los mortifagos, Sirius estaba peleando con Bellatrix Lestrange, y bueno, ella, el, bueno, callo tras el velo, murió. Lo siento- termino Ron mirando a Sirius que tenía cara de impresión.

Lo que más me sorprende es que perdí ante mi querida primita- dijo suspirando y levantándose de su asiento. Palmeo a Remus e la espalda que estaba muy compungido.

Camino hacia la tarima y también palmeo a James que soltaba silenciosas lágrimas, llego a donde Harry lo Hizo levantarse y lo abrazo.

Nada, Nada, absolutamente nada es tu culpa, ¿está bien?, todo es culpa de ese cara aplastada de Voldemort, y mía en parte, yo soy mejor en duelos que esa loca. Nada de culparte por algo de lo que no tienes responsabilidad, ¿entendido?- Harry asintió y sonrió, aunque ese no era su padrino aun, se parecía demasiado al gran hombre que conoció.

Ronald, se te olvido decir que luego de eso Voldemort y Dumbledore tuvieron un duelo. Luego de todo eso Harry se enteró de la existencia de la profecía.

Exacto, compañero dices tú el primer semestre de 6to año.- le pregunto Ron a su mejor amigo, ignorando de nuevo a Hermione.

No ha habido nada realmente importante en 6to curso- dijo Harry recordando que nadie debía saber de sus clases particulares con el director- solo les puedo decir que odio que Dean ande manoseando a Ginny por ahí, ¡Ay Merlín no!- Toda la sala lo miraba extrañado, Ron sonreía con suficiencia, creyendo que Harry opinaba como el con respecto a su hermana- Me gustaría ser yo quien la besara y manoseara- dijo esto en voz más baja pero perfectamente audible, Ron movio su cabeza tan rápido que perfectamente podía haberse partido el cuello.

¿Qué?- Le pregunto.

Yo este… emmm… no quise…- tenía miedo, los Varones Weasley venían hacia el como lo habían hecho luego de la presentación de Ginny, solo que esta vez con caras de real furia, miro hacia Ginny esperanzado, pero la vio con expresión de Shock total, miro a Hermione, ella trataba de detener a Ron, pero cuando este le grito que la dejara fue a sentarse junto a Ginny, enojada, al ver que Harry tenía sus ojos suplicantes hacia ella, su expresión cambio a una tierna, le sonrió y movió su boca diciendo "Suerte". Ya no tenía esperanza.

Ahora mismo- comenzó Fred

Nos Dirás- lo siguió George

¡QUE CARAJOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!- Gritaron todos al tiempo.

En otra parte de la sala Molly y Arthur se preguntaban si debían intervenir, lo mismo sucedía con toda la tercera generación.

¿Deberíamos meternos Vic?- le pregunto Teddy a su novia. Cuando iba a responder se vio callada por un grito proveniente de su padre.

EL QUE SE META TERMINARA TAN MAL COMO HARRY- eso despejo las dudas de toda la sala.

James, sentado junto a Harry, se levantó, tomo la mano de Lily y miro a su hijo, le guiño un ojo y le dijo bajito:

Tú podrás con ellos hijo.

Lily lo abrazo y le murmuro- Éxito mi vida.

Toda la tercera generación se levantó luego de tomar una decisión, llamaron Ted y Vic y comenzaron a decir:

Todos hacia atrás por favor-grito Rose

Vamos, todos, al final del salón, rapido- dijo muy alto Molly, al mejor estilo de su padre Percy.

¿Qué van a hacer?- le Pregunto Lily a la primera chica que vio.

Lily II se quedó estática, estaba hablando con su abuela, aunque ella aun no debía saberlo, asi que tomo fuerzas y hablo:

Les daremos espacio para el duelo, ustedes deben estar protegidos- su abuela asintió y camino a colocarse al lado de James.

Teddy, Victoire y Rose desaparecieron las 3 mesas.

Albus, Lily, James, Scorpius y Hugo reorganizaron las sillas de modo que quedo un medio circulo con un gran espacio de separación de la tarima.

El resto se encargaba de ordenar a las generaciones. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados Dominique se dirigió al centro de la tarima.

En sus posiciones por favor- su voz amplificada en un pequeño Sonorus- esto es un Duelo, Hermanos Weasley contra Harry Potter.

La cara de Harry era un poema, suplica, miedo, desesperación y extrañamente, decisión, si le presentaban duelo él lo daría, al fin y al cabo, debía prepararse para Voldemort.

Los Weasley sonreían maliciosamente, no herirían gravemente a Harry pero le daría su lección por intentar algo con su hermanita pequeña.

¿Responderás al duelo Ti… lo siento, Harry?- Le pregunto Dominique, el solo asintió, las palabras no le salían.

Bien entonces, nada de maldiciones imperdonables, ni magia negra mucho menos. El primer petrificado o aturdido sale del duelo, y en caso de el sr. Potter perdería automáticamente. ¿Todo listo? En sus posiciones por favor.

Harry coloco su posición de ataque pensando en que hechizo usaría, definitivamente 6 contra uno no sería fácil.

Los Weasley mantenían su sonrisa maliciosa, tomaron sus posiciones de ataque rápidamente, ya tenían una estrategia.

Comiencen, ¡AHORA!-grito Dominique.

* * *

**Se que no tengo perdon por heber tardado tanto. solo es dire que fue falta de inspiracion.**

**Gracias a tdos los que me han dejado Reviews.**

**Estos son 2 capitulos, tendran que esperar muchos para los proximos seguramente, estare de viaje. **

**espero les guste, no dejen el fic, yo no lo hare :D**


End file.
